Three in the Bed
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: The camping trip is about to begin. Just how will this little family survive their first trip together. FLUFF-be warned. Rating coz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Can you say- repetitious. **

**A/N: Ok so, here's the camping trip, so many of you wanted. I'm not Hart Hanson so I won't deny you. **

Three in the Bed and the Little One Said...

"DAD! Come on..."

Booth rolled his eyes at his son's eagerness to leave the apartment. It was six am on Saturday Morning and school holidays had officially started and apparently so had the camping trip.

Parker Booth had been awake since five am, he stayed in bed as long as he could and it was a really long... ten minutes. He showered and got himself dressed and contemplated what to make for breakfast and then it struck him. How better to start this family camping trip than with breakfast, at the diner, with Bones. He smiled and ran down the hallway to his father's bedroom.

Seeley Booth was face down on his bed, breathing deeply and soundly. That is until he felt it; that distinct feeling that he was being watched. Opening one eye he groaned. His twelve year old son stood before him, dressed and bouncing on the balls of his feet, his little brown eyes boring into his father's, an expectant grin plastered on his face.

Booth eyed the digital clock on the bedside and groaned again.

"Parker... it's six o'clock."

Parker raised his eyebrows in a 'so what' expression.

"Dad, I got the best idea..."

He jumped up onto the bed next to his sleepy father, who was becoming more awake with every jab of his son's knee in his side.

"Let's get Bones extra early and we can all go to the diner for breakfast and then... go camping."

Booth had to stifle his laugh. Parker had been so excited since his father and Bones had become an item. He asked about her constantly, continually tried to think of new ways to visit her and involve her in his weekends with his dad, he hugged her, held her hand and kissed her every chance he got and never let an opportunity to talk to her pass. To Brennan's credit she had taken it all in her stride, she was patient and loving toward him, she was encouraging and affectionate and above all she ensured he was comfortable and happy with her being around.

"Buddy, I think we should let Bones sleep, don't you?"

Parker gave the puppy eyes, effectively telling his dad, he thought letting her sleep was a terrible idea.

"She can sleep in the car dad, come on, plea...se."

Booth grinned, thinking the likelihood of his girlfriend being able to sleep in the car was slim, especially with a twelve year old Parker talking her ear off.

"Dad... come on, I can have pancakes and she can have her icky bagel and half your pancakes..."

Booth chuckled.

"Parker, let's give it until seven, then we can call her huh?"

Parker knew he would have to compromise and nodded in defeat.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance Brennan rolled over and groaned at the sound of her cell. _Oh please no case, please no case_ seeing the name display was Booth, she frowned.

"Booth?"

"Bones its Parker."

Brennan looked to her clock.

"Parker, is your dad ok?"

Parker smiled, she was always so worried about his dad.

"Ah huh, did I wake you up Bones?"

Brennan hated lying but she knew he would feel bad for interrupting her sleep.

"No, I was awake baby, what's wrong?"

Parker loved it when Bones called him baby, it made him feel special. When he'd turned ten his mom had stopped calling him all the special names she used to, his grandma had told his mom, he was big boy now and she should treat him as such. She still called him sweetie every now and then but that was it. He didn't lack on the pet name front though. His dad still called him bub and pal and buddy, Angela called him baby Booth and sweetie, he got sport form Jack and squirt from Cam, the list went on but his favourite, was Bones calling him baby.

"I wanted to call you earlier but dad said I had to wait till seven, so you could sleep a bit..."

Brennan smiled; Booth was always looking out for her.

"But I wanted to make sure you didn't eat breakfast."

In the background Tempe could hear Booths voice. _'How about you ask her, if she wants to have breakfast with us Parks, don't just assume' _

"Bones, will you have breakfast with dad and me at the diner, we can pick you up early and then we can all go camping."

Brennan smiled; bringing her cell back in contact with her ear after Parker's voice had quietened again.

"I think that's a great idea Parker, could I speak to your father please?"

"K, I'll see you later Bones, I love you."

She smiled. Parker had been telling her he loved her for some time now but for some reason it felt different now that she and Booth were in a relationship.

"I love you too baby. I'll see you soon."

She heard the phone being passed over and parker's excited voice '_she said yes dad, she said yes'_ She laughed hearing his footsteps run off down the hall and then her partner's voice.

"Morning beautiful"

She smiled.

"How can you possibly say I'm beautiful, you haven't seen me this morning?"

Booth flared his eyes to the universe.

"Basic reasoning and logic."

"Huh?"

"I've never seen you anything but beautiful, therefore I reason that you always look stunning and until I'm given evidence, to contradict that belief, I'll assume that you are as we speak beautiful, it's all down to experience Bones. So, let's try again. Good morning beautiful."

She smiled, suitably impressed by his argument.

"Good morning Booth... so I hear we're going to the diner for breakfast?"

Booth felt bad, he could tell by her soft voice that she had been sleeping.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the early wake up; I tried to hold him off longer."

She could hear his guilt surface at her being woken up. Her first thought was-like father, like son.

"Its fine Booth, he's happy and I would have been waking up soon any way."

Booth smiled, he found it amazing the way she always trivialised her own needs for the sake of his son.

"Are you sure you're ok with breakfast?"

Tempe rolled her eyes at his concern.

"Yes Booth, what time shall I expect you?"

Booth looked to his clock again; seven fifteen.

"Ahh say eight...ish, I gotta pack the truck so..."

Booth was normally a very punctual man but add a hyperactive child and a week's worth of camping gear to pack, he may take longer than anticipated.

"Ok, I'll wait out front for you."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Bones, I'll call you as we're leaving."

She nodded already thinking about her own bag that she was yet to pack.

"Very well, see you soon Seeley."

Booth grinned at the dial tone; he loved the way his first name just rolled off her tongue, so seductively.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The black SUV pulled up to the curb, the instant it had come to a standstill the back door flew open and a blur of blond curls ran toward the waiting anthropologist.

"BONES!"

She laughed seeing her boyfriend's son hurtling forward, she grunted as he slammed into her, acting as though he hadn't seen her for weeks, when in actual fact she'd spent the afternoon and evening with him the night before last.

"Good morning Parker."

She hugged him tightly, enjoying the warm feeling in her chest that took over her body whenever she was in a Booths presence. Seeley walked up to his son and girlfriend, a huge smile in place. He rolled his eyes at his silent description of the morning he's had. She smiled. Parker's cheery voice sounded.

"Come on dad, hurry up and smooch her, so we can go get breakfast, I'm starving..."

Booth chuckled and gently pushed his son away by palming his forehead playfully, Parker swatted his dad's hand, laughing as he ran back to the truck and climbed in.

Booth saw the faint blush creep up his Bones neck and cheeks; she was adorable when embarrassed. He held his arms out and she stepped into his embrace, their lips instantly connecting briefly, before releasing and then reattaching again. When oxygen became paramount, they broke.

"Oh, I've missed you babe."

She grinned at his groan.

"You saw me yesterday."

He smiled and flared his eyes at her.

"I know... see how addictive you've become... God I can't get enough of you."

He playfully tilted his head and grazed his teeth across her neck; growling and making her giggle and push at him. Booth stood up straight and smiled, her eyes were shinning and her expression happy. They had been a couple for just over five weeks, and despite spending just about every day together and the majority of evenings, they were yet to spend the night together unless they fell asleep on the couch. Booth had made the decision to wait with regards to making love to her, he wanted them to explore their new relationship and make sure they going somewhere before crossing that final line.

"You hungry Bones?"

She nodded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, so you better feed me"

Booth laughed at her playfulness and picked up her bag from the ground, smiling as she kissed his cheek and walked to the car.

Breakfast was uneventful, they chatted about the four hour car trip to Forest Hills National Park and Booth laid down the rules to Parker.

"So no wandering off by yourself Parks, I don't want you lost out there, you stay close to camp and shoes on your feet unless you're sleeping got it?"

Parker smiled, he was excited and no amount of rules could bring him down.

"Are we gunna all share the same tent dad?"

Booth smiled, he and Tempe had discussed sleeping arrangements and she was fine with sharing.

"Yes Parker, we're all in the one tent, so that means what buddy..."

Parker rolled his eyes in a very Brennan like fashion, which Booth caught.

"That when you or Bones is sleeping and I'm not, I've gotta be considerate and be quiet."

Booth smiled and turned to Brennan.

"Did you see that eye roll, did you?"

She smiled at his grin.

"I'm blaming you for that, that's your eye roll, you taught him that, before you... I'm not even sure he knew what an eye roll was, now..."

Parker laughed as Bones caught Booth's pointing finger and bit it gently, a playful glint in her eye. Booth snatched back his finger and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh give me strength."

Brennan and Parker both laughed at Booth's plea and gave each other a conspiratorial smile.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth sighed and leaned his head against the driver's side window. He couldn't help but smile despite his growing headache. Parker and Bones had seen fit to play, the loudest and most excited game of eye spy he had ever witnessed.

"Oh, oh I know Bones. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'E'..."

Tempe looked around the car frantically, she was so happy, she hadn't played this game since she was child and it had surprised her how much contentment came, with engaging in such a pointless exercise.

"Umm... earphones?"

She shouted seeing the blue ear buds on his lap.

"No! Guess again."

She continued her search.

"Eyes?"

Parker shook his head with a huge grin.

"Guess again."

"Umm, I don't know Parker, gimme a hint."

"One clue Bones?"

He looked to her sceptically. She nodded.

"Alright... We all have one..."

Brennan frowned.

"Parker that's a very vague clue."

He raised his eye brows playfully. She looked around the car again before shrugging her shoulders.

"I give up Parker, plea... se tell me."

Booth laughed at his girlfriends whine.

"Are you sure Bones?"

She turned in her seat; her eyes flitted across the mountains of supplies in the back one last time and then back to Parker.

"Yes I give up."

Parker grinned brightly and reached out, snatching her hand off the side of the seat.

"Epidermis Bones!"

He kissed the top of her hand noisily. Booth rolled his eyes, thinking of the days when eye spy, meant spying things like a hat or a shoe. His thoughts were forgotten though, at the sound of her adorable laugh.

"Well done Parker"

The young boy blushed at the praise she gave him.

"Thanks Bones, I really thought you'd get it."

Their game continued and somehow Booth managed to tune them out until he noticed nothing but silence. Looking to his right he chuckled. His beautiful girlfriend was sound asleep, head resting precariously on the side of the headrest, rocking gently with the movement of the car. He smiled at the way she was currently clutching his jacket, holding it close to her body. Booth glanced up in the rear view mirror; his son was out of sight. Booth flashed a look to the road seeing it clear her turned a little and noted his son had fallen to his side in sleep, his body resting against his partners back pack, he shook his head amusedly, seeing his son clutching the red jacket that Tempe had been wearing earlier, it amazed him how alike they were and warmed him to the core.

Booth pulled onto the dirt track that led to Forest Hills National Park. One of his companions woke with the bumpy ride. Booth looked into the mirror raising his finger to his lips in a hushing motion. Parker smiled and nodded.

"Are we nearly there dad?"  
Parker's voice whispered through the cabin.

"Yeah buddy, did you have a good sleep?"

Parker nodded, still holding Brennan's jacket.

"I slept on Bones jacket... dad how come Bones always smells like vanilla?"

Booth smiled, he had been aware of his partner's scent for years, it didn't seem to matter where they were or what they had been doing, no matter the time of day or night, she smelled the same, even knee deep in human goop, she smelled like warm sweet vanilla.

"I dunno bub, she just does."

Parker brought her jacket to his nose and inhaled.

"She smells nice, I wish mom smelled like vanilla, but she stinks of flowers."

Booth chuckled

"That's your mom's perfume Park."

His head tilted to the side in thought.

"It's still stinks."

Booth pulled the car into a small clearing and looked around. It was close enough to the shower and toilet block but at a good distance from the other campers in the area.

"Whatta ya reckon buddy, this look good?"

Parker nodded.

"Can we wake Bones now?"

Booth cut the engine, undid his seat belt and turned to face his son.

"Nicely Parks, wake her nicely."

Parker nodded and undid his seat belt quietly, he watched his dad open the door and slide out. The twelve year old turned back to the woman in the front seat, he smiled. Leaning forward Parker whispered in her ear.

**One chapter down, more to come if you want them? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'll let you guess.**

**A/N: I warn you all, this is going to be one fluffy trip.**

**Cont...**

"Bones, we're here, you can wake up now..."

She stirred but didn't wake. Somewhere in the distance she could hear a soft whispered voice calling out to her.

"Bones..."

She whimpered and slowly opened her eyes, seeing two small brown eyes peering at her. If she were shocked she didn't show it, she smiled and reached up ruffling his hair playfully.

"We're here Bones; did you have a good nap?"

She stretched lazily and groaned at the stiffness in her back.

"I did, thank you, what about you?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep, but I woke up age... es ago."

Parker still had that sleepy, I just woke up look and Brennan knew he hadn't been awake that long, she smiled and let it go. She glanced out the window at her surrounds and turned back to Parker, she was just about to suggest they get out when her door opened, and there stood one smiling and happy looking agent Booth. Brennan turned her head toward him as he leaned over her and un-clicked her seat belt.

"Come on Parks out you get buddy."

Parker opened his door and jumped out.

"I'm gunna go pee dad."

Booth looked to his sons and frowned.

"Manners Parker."

The boy looked to Bones guiltily, looking up from his long lashes.

"Sorry, I'm gunna go to the bathroom."

Booth nodded and winked, silently telling his son that was acceptable.

"He's just excited Booth."

Booth looked into the blue eyes looking up at him and smiled.

"I know, but that's no reason to forget years of training."

Tempe nodded agreeing to the point. She turned her body in her seat and smiled as Booth stepped between her parted legs, his arms looping around her hips and pulling her closer to his body. Her hands smoothed around his neck and she leant in for a slow, soft kiss. When they parted Booth smiled, staring at her; silently adoring her.

"So you ready for a week with the Booth men?"

Tempe tilted her head as if having to think about the answer, she wrinkled her nose cutely and was about shake her head when Booth pulled her from the truck, and threw her over his shoulder with very little effort. She squealed, clutching the back of his shirt and giggling as he walked to the river in front of them.

"Seeley, no. No! Seeley put me down... on dry land, Seeley!"

She slapped his back and thighs, as she giggled and listened to the sound of his own laughter vibrating through his body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am looking forward to the week, I promise, I've been wanting to come with you for years..."

Booth stopped abruptly; Tempe slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to ever tell him that. Booth eased her to her feet, looking in her eyes he could see the embarrassment and smiled.

"I... I mean..."

"Temperance..."

His voice told her he was looking for honesty.

"You've really wanted to come with us?"

She nodded shyly.

"I know... I mean I understand this trip is for you and Parker... and I..."

Booth cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I wish you had of said something, I wanted to ask you so many times, but I thought you'd freak out."

She smiled, just the knowledge that he had wanted her there, made her feel warm inside and she rushed forward to hug him. Parker walked out of the toilet block and was about to walk back to the truck, when he saw his dad and Bones at the river's edge. He smiled they were hugging, and looked really happy together. Approaching them slowly, Parker wondered if maybe they wanted to be by themselves, he thought that maybe he was in the way and he should just go back to the car and wait for them. He turned and then yelped when he felt his father's and Brennan's arms wrapped around him, crushing him in warm and loving hug. He laughed.

"Where were you going buddy?"

His dad's voice was curious.

"I was just gunna wait for you at the car; I didn't wanna get in the way."

Tempe dropped to her knees.

"Parker, you're never in the way ok, and you're always welcome in our hugs."

Booth smiled, he could tell that his son's mind was at ease, Miss-I'm-bad-with-kids had said the right thing again. Parker looked up to his dad, waiting for a reaction. Booth smiled.

"She's right pal, you're a big part of this family and unless the doors shut, you can bust in on hug any time."

Parker scrunched up his face in disgust, while Tempe slapped his bicep in mock shock.

"DAD! Gross."

Booth chuckled. He and Parker had, had a discussion about privacy and closed doors last week and he had gotten the same disgusted look then as he was being given now.

By the time everything was set up, all three of them were hungry, although some more than others.

"I'm starving, what's for lunch?"

Brennan frowned.

"You packed Booth, how would I know?"

He chuckled.

"That was a rhetorical question Bones, of course I know what's for lunch."

He rummaged through the esky and bag at his feet, searching for the food items he wanted. Looking up he noticed his girlfriend and son watching him with matching hungry stares. He smiled.

"Alright you two, how about you do something useful like, go collect some fire wood."

They both gave him an eye roll and walked off, Parker taking hold of Brennan's hand as they went.

"So have you decided what your science project will be on Parker?"

He smiled as he bent to pick up another piece of kindling.

"Yep I decided last night, but I'm gunna need your help Bones, is that ok?"  
She grinned happily.

"Of course, I'll be happy to assist, what's the subject?"

Parker stood proudly.

"The evolution of man and its effect on the human skeleton."

Brennan dropped all the wood she was holding and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Parker, I'm so proud of you."

He smiled brightly, hugging her back just as hard. They chatted happily while they picked up what they had dropped and set about collecting more fire wood. It was a good fifteen minutes later when they returned to Booth.

"I thought you two must have gotten lost, where'd you go?"  
They dropped the product of their hunt and smiled at the sandwiches Booth had made.

"We talking dad, about my science project."

Booth smiled already knowing what his son's idea was, he looked to Tempe, he knew she was amazed at how Parker was choosing to follow in her footsteps, and it made her so proud and happy. Each of them leaned forward grabbing a sandwich, Brennan noticed Booth had set hers apart from the meat one's and smiled gratefully before sinking her teeth into the salad feast.

"So you two wanna go for a walk after lunch?"

Booth addressed them after swallowing his bite. He was given answers by way of nods and smiles.

"Good, I was thinking we could walk up to the falls have a swim, before making our way back."

The excitement rose up, with widening eyes a sure sign of delight. They finished their meal and Booth packed some water and crackers along with a first aid kit, towels and water shoes in a pack and turned hearing the crunching of leaves underfoot behind him. He smiled.

"Hey you."

Tempe stepped forward taking his offered hand. Booth frowned noticing she hadn't changed into her swim suit.

"Booth maybe I should wait here, let you and Parker have some time together."  
Booths brows knitted together in confusion.

"What? Did Parker say something to you?"

"No, but it must be hard for him. All these years it's just been the two of you and now... now he has to share you, I think maybe..."

Booth smiled, kissing her lips lightly to silence her.

"Bones, Parker and I had chat last night, he wants you to do everything with us, he's worried you're going to hate spending the week with us and stop hanging out when he's around..."

She looked shocked, Booth kissed her lips again.

"He's just as scared about overstepping as you are, I think this week will be good for you both, you'll get sense of how much he loves you and he'll understand how much you love him."

She smiled and rested her head to his shoulder, her mouth in line with his ear.

"I just don't want him to think I'm taking you away from him, I don't want him to feel like he has to compete for your attention."

Temperance felt a tapping on her arm and she looked to the side, seeing a teary eyed Parker. She turned to him wondering how much of her fears he'd heard.

"I don't Bones, I don't feel like that, I like it when we're all together, that's why I wanted you to come with us in the first place, besides dads always telling me he loves me and stuff. I just don't want you to get sick of me and then break up with dad coz of me."

Tempe crushed Parker to her chest, kissing his head repeatedly.

"I could never get sick of you Parker, and I love you and your dad too much to break up with him."

Parker nodded.

"Really?"

She smiled through her tears.

"Really Parks, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and your father, I love being around you both, you're my family and that will never change."

Parker pulled back a little.

"Mom says the biggest act of love is sacrifice, she says that if you weren't willing to sacrifice your freedom to protect me, she and dad would be in jail right now. She wouldn't tell me what you did, but I know you made Shaun go away. Mom says you must love me very much."

Brennan glanced up to Booth and smiled.

_Booth had taken Bones with him to Rebecca's when she got back from her trip. Rebecca hadn't heard from Shaun in two days and she knew something was up, she had called the school to talk with him but they informed her he'd quit. She had been incredibly worried for her fiancée until Brennan showed her the photos and let her listen to the recording. She demanded to know where Shaun was so she could rip his still beating heart out. She had felt horrible for not listening to her son's concerns about Shaun. Rebecca had listened to the tape again, just as Booth had, she smiled at the sound of fear in her ex-fiancée's voice and then looked to Tempe; grateful that she had seeked retribution for Parker's pain. _

"I do Parker; I do love you very much."

Parker grinned.

"Good, then you'll come to the water falls with us?"

She nodded.

"Yes I'll come."

She kissed his head once more before turning toward the tent to go and change.

Booth smiled down at his son and nodded as Parker grinned back happily. His dad handed him a bottle of sunscreen.

"Lather up pal, don't need you getting burnt."

Parker squeezed the white goo into his hand and started rubbing it into his skin, while his dad packed their food items back in the car and locked it. Brennan exited the tent, wearing shorts over swimmers and a tank top with her boots laced to her feet. She held a sarong and a pair of water shoes in her hand, along with her floppy straw hat. Booth watched from behind her as she approached Parker. His twelve year old was trying to apply the sunscreen to his back and looked alot like a dog trying to chase its tail, as he spun round in circles. A small giggle left Tempe as she tilted her head to side and watched him for a moment before taking him by the shoulders and halting his movement.

"Would you like some help Baby?"

He blushed looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes please."

She took the excess cream from his hands and began rubbing it into his already tanned back.

"You know Parker I was thinking about your project..."

He turned to face her, instantly interested in what she had to say.

"We would need permission from Cam but I don't see there being a problem..."

He raised his eyebrows, still waiting for her thought. Booth stepped up to them, also interested in what she would say.

"Perhaps I could show you how to make casts of bones that give the best examples of how the skeletal structure has change, for instance the mandible has become less prominent in humans today, and our femurs are longer, you could submit the casts as a tactile medium to your work."

Parker smiled hugely and rushed forward hugging her tightly.

"That'd be awesome Bones, this is gunna be the best project ever."

Tempe smiled, glad to have her idea accepted. Booth chuckled, she really had no idea how fantastic she was with his son. He took the sunscreen from the table, and squirted some into his palm, smiling as he approached his girlfriend who had taken to her previous task of covering Parker's back and shoulders in sun protection, Booth did the same for her. Tempe looked over her shoulder as she felt Booth's warm hands at her shoulders. He gently rubbed the cream into her pale skin, he had never realised how completely undamaged her skin was by sun. She had two freckles on her back, ones he suspected she'd had since childhood but for the amount of time she spent on digs and in hotter than hell countries he would have expected to see more than two barely noticeable spots. His hands ran all over her milky white flesh and while she enjoyed the massaged he enjoyed touching her.

**Another one down, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I make nothing, except a new happy dance for every review I get.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely words of encouragement, here's the next instalment.**

The three of them had been walking for half an hour at a leisurely pace, Booth and Bones were holding hands as Parker was leading them on the trail.

"So early tomorrow morning, I was gunna take Park's fishing, did you wanna come?"

He knew she'd say no, and smiled as she shook her head. She had a dislike for animals suffering for human enjoyment. Booth kissed her cheek.

"I promise, we'll throw everything we catch back"

She smiled.

"Would you normally eat what you catch Booth?"  
He shook his head and held his index finger up in a gesture that she knew meant, watch this.

"Hey Parker!"

His son turned to face his dad's call.

"We gunna go fishing tomorrow?"

Parker eyed his dad sceptically.

"We're not gunna eat em are we, I want them to be free again?"

Brennan grinned.

"No buddy we'll let em go."

Parker gave his dad a thumbs up and turned back to the trail. Booth looked down at Tempe.

"That's been his standard answer since he was four."

Brennan loved that Booth had let Parker grow up and develop his own personality, she knew alot of father's would consider the thrill of a kill to be a bonding experience but not her Booth, he was happy enough for his son to feel the thrill of setting something free instead.

"Oh WOW! DAD, MOM!"

Parker beckoned them over urgently, not even realising what he had said. Booth felt Brennan stiffen in surprise and then relax as they approached.

"What is it Parker."  
Tempe crouched down beside the boy, to see what he was staring at. She smiled.

"Well, what's it from Parks?"  
Parker gently cleared the leaf litter away to reveal a small skeleton; he tilted his head trying to get a look at it from all angles.

"Umm, well it's definitely a frog, but I think it's a toad..."

He glanced at her briefly.

"Why, what's your evidence baby?"

He took a steadying breath and answered calmly.

"Its ribs are longer and the mandible is wider."  
He looked up at her for correction or agreement. She smiled and kissed his temple.

"Very impressive Parker"  
He fist pumped the air and stood up, grinning at his dad too. Booth shook his head.

"Alright you two squints, let's go."

He watched them both from behind as they walked on, Parker with his hand clutching the back of her shirt and she with her arm around his shoulders, they were talking about the more subtle differences between frogs and toads. He laughed as they both turned back suddenly, guilty faced for leaving him out. He shrugged, stepped around them both and walked on, leaving them to run after him.

Brennan thought the water was wonderful, it was cool and refreshing especially after the last ten minute uphill climb. She laughed as the two boys stood gingerly on the sandy bank, dipping their feet in and trying to get accustomed to the colder temperature.

"Oh come on, you turkey's!"

She yelled and egged them on, teasing their supposed 'manliness'. Booth and Parker gave each other a confused look, before Booth snickered.

"I think she mean's chickens."

Parker chuckled and nodded. Booth watched as his girlfriend ducked under the water and resurface a little closer to them, a bright smile on her face. Booth knew exactly what was coming and tried to turn his body away as the spray of water rained down over them. Parker squealed in surprise.

"BONES!"

Booth whined looking down at his wet torso. She giggled and swam away. Booth grinned and dived into the water after her, she had no idea he was behind her until she felt a strong arm around her waist, he pulled her back into his chest and kissed her jaw.

"That was very naughty Bones."

She couldn't hide the smile if she wanted to, it was from ear to ear and plastered on. Parker came up next to them a moment later, he couldn't touch the ground and held onto his dad's free arm for help. Tempe turned in Booths arms, her legs wrapping around his hips for support, she too was also just a fraction too short to be able to stand on her own. Booths arm moved around her lower back, his hand coming to rest under her thigh. He chuckled at the two of them hanging off him. Brennan saw the look in his eyes, for anyone else, having people clinging to you like cobwebs would be annoying, but Tempe knew he loved it; to be able to give his family support in whatever way possible, was Seeley Booths mission, and it filled him with a sense of accomplishment; that is alpha status was recognised, here with the two most important people in his world. Booth loved to feel needed and right now; he was in his element.

They had been playing in the water for hours, Brennan was starting to get goose-bumps and decided she'd had enough, she kissed them both and swam to the shallows. Booth took the opportunity to give his son, some one on one time.

Tempe watched from the sandbank as Booth picked his lanky boy up with ease and tossed him a few meters out into the water, Parker would shriek with laughter and then swim back for more. She giggled as they wrestled and the younger Booth tried to dunk his father unsuccessfully. She was just drifting off to sleep, when a shadow cast across her dry body.

"You alright sweetheart?"

She smiled at the new pet name, and opened her eyes, looking into the concerned brown ones of her partner.

"Yep, the sun is just so relaxing, I don't often get to enjoy it so... it's nice"

She smiled as he sat down next to her prone body. She looked out into the water, not seeing Parker she snapped up into a sitting position.

"Where's Parker?"

Booth smiled at her worry and shuffled in behind her, he placed his hands on her bare shoulders pulling her back against his chest.

"He's ok, he's practicing his underwater turns for swim club."  
Brennan relaxed against his body, his warmth encompassing her. Booth stroked her still damp hair, running his fingers through the messed strands as she nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you Booth."  
He wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her closer still. She had come a long way to be able to say those words freely. At first she would hesitate to say them first, until he would prompt her by saying it, so she could return it. Now she often just blurted it out, as if she couldn't contain her emotions any longer.

"I love you too Temperance."

They had been back at camp for a couple of hours and the day was fast losing light. Booth looked up from the fire where he was cooking dinner, the boys were having burgers and he had brought vegie patties for his girl. Brennan and Parker were down by the river doing something he couldn't quite figure out. He moved the food from the fire to table and went to collect his family.

Parker laughed as Bones jumped up and down in frustration at their game.

"Please do it again Parker."  
He nodded.

"Ok, you ready?"  
She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yep."

"Ok, Simon says touch your ulna..."  
Brennan did as was requested.

"Simon says touch your clavicle..."

Tempe touched her collar bone confidently.

"Simon says touch your proximal phalanges..."

She did.

"Touch your mandible..."

This time Bones stayed frozen to her position with a smile. Booth shook his head, smiling at their new game.

"I won... YES!"

Parker clapped and laughed as he watched her jump up and down excitedly. Seeley had been thinking his son was a little old to be playing Simon says, but looking at his expression while he watched Bones get excited, he realised Parker was actually playing with Bones and not the other way around. Booth tilted his head as they began another round, he started thinking back on all the times he'd found them playing and he suddenly understood that Parker was giving her the opportunity at a moment of childhood he knew she never got. Their relationship was built upon her being the teacher but in so many instances, Booth realised his son was actually teaching her.

"Hey you two..."

They both turned around.

"Dinners ready, come and get it."

The three of them ate hungrily, Temperance had been surprised that Booth had gone to so much trouble to supply her with meat free food, she felt special and cared for and she wondered how a man so wonderful could have still been single.

Brennan offered to clean up while the boys had their showers and got changed. She picked up a small bucket that contained their scraps and walked over to the bins to empty it. As she got closer she could hear an argument in one of the caravans.

"You're such a jerk Steven..."

"Yeah well whatta you expect, having to live with you, Christ all ya bitching and moaning..."

The caravan door opened and slammed shut as Brennan walked back toward the tent. A middle aged man walked out, lighting up a cigarette, he spotted Tempe and chin waved her, adding a sleazy smile to complete the greeting. She smiled politely and hurried the final few steps to her home away from away. Adding a few more bits of kindling to the fire, she stopped when she felt someone behind her, she spun around quickly, seeing the presumed Steven.

"Umm hello, can I help you?"

He smiled and made no attempt to hide his perusal of her body. She frowned and stepped back a little, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her mid thigh shorts and tank top.

"Yeah probably sweet cheeks..."

She smiled awkwardly, her eyes flashing to the shower block and seeing Booth and Parker. Booth looked across to the tent seeing Bones and someone else, his girlfriend looked up at him, and he instantly read the plea in her wide eyes for him to hurry over.

"Stay here a sec Parker."

Booth jogged over, pulling his shirt over his head as he approached, baring his toned and defined torso. He came in from behind the stranger and circled to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist.

"Hey baby, you making friends?"

Booth held his hand out to the man with a daring smile and using a crushing grip to shake with.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth FBI."

He pronounced clearly, the man swallowed thickly.

"FBI huh, well I didn't do it officer..."

The man held his hands up in mock surrender as a joke, Booth didn't laugh just gave a tight smile and took a step back bringing Tempe with him.

"Can we help you?"

Steven looked around the little camp and smiled.

"Just ahh wondering if me the Mrs can borrow a little salt, the woman can't cook for shit?"

The lie was pathetic in Booth's book, he leaned down and whispered in Tempe's ear, she nodded and walked toward Parker who was still waiting where Booth had left him. Steven watched her go, smiling.

"Bet she knows how to cook real good..."

He leered. Booth bit his lip giving the man a serious frown.

"Yeah she can, not that you'll ever know."  
Booth picked up a couple of packets of salt and held them out.

"I don't wanna see you near this setup again."

Steven frowned.

"Come on man, I was just being friendly."

Booth stepped in closer.

"I'm gunna be honest with ya, I don't like the way you were looking at my girl, and frankly I don't care for your language in front of her either, so you can stay away on your own accord or I'll make you."

Steven smiled, taking the salt and walking away. Brennan led Parker back to the site and smiled.

"Who was that man dad?"

Booth sighed.

"Nobody pal, but if you see him near here or Bones, you come get me."

Parker looked up to Bones and smiled, somehow he understood the weight of his dads warning.

"K."

Parker stepped into the tent, knowing his dad wanted to talk to Bones alone. Booth gently brushed Tempe's fringe back off her forehead.

"You ok?"  
She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine, I just didn't want to create a scene on our first holiday, you're better at defusing situations like that."

Booth hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Promise you'll tell me if he comes back Bones, I seriously don't like the way he was looking at you, he's got a creeper vibe."

She frowned and despite not being able to see her face, he knew she was confused.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth pulled back and smiled.

"It means... I want you to trust me."

She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I'm gunna go and shower, then I'll make us all some hot chocolate?"

Booth smiled.

"Sounds good babe."

Booth was last to climb into the tent that night. He smiled seeing his son and girlfriend snuggled down in their sleeping bags. Parker would be asleep very soon; his eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Did you douse the fire Booth?"

He smiled.

"Yes, and I packed all the food in the trunk and locked the truck."

He smiled slightly amused by her worrying. Tempe ducked her head shyly.

"Sorry, you know what you're doing, it's just..."

"Habit, yeah I know."

He understood, she was accustomed to be self reliant and independent, not having someone else look after her. He shed his shirt and crawled into his own bag. They were set up with Booth in the middle, that's the way he had wanted it, this way he was able to better protect his family from intruders. Booth rolled over to see his son.

"Night buddy, see you in the morning, nice and early, we're going fishing remember."

Parker mumbled his reply and as soon as his dad had kissed his head, sleep claimed him. Booth turned back to Bones, she was laying on her back, her sleeping bag pulled up to her waist. Booth smiled at the mass of hair spread out on her pillow, he loved the fact that she came camping without bringing a makeup kit, she didn't seem bothered by going without mascara or eye shadow or any other junk women claimed to need. He loved seeing her without all the gimmicks, she was beautiful and he was glad she was comfortable enough to show him the real her.

Booth kissed her cheek as she turned her head, slowly allowing their lips to join. She opened her mouth under his demanding lips and struggled to silence the groan of arousal. Booth swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and then her top lip, he nipped at her gently, dragging his kisses down her jaw to her shoulder, where he bit into her softly, his day old facial hair scratching her skin deliciously.

"Booth..."

Her voice was a breathy whisper.

"You've gotta stop."

He smiled, knowing she wanted him to do anything but stop; he pulled back.

"Yeah I know."

Tempe smiled, his desire was easily seen in his eyes and easily felt a little lower down. She leaned up and kissed his lips once more briefly before turning away from him.

"Will you hug me?"

Her question was simply that, just a question, there was no pleading in her tone and no warning, just simple curiosity.

"If you want me too."

She scooted back against his torso. He smiled.

"I do."

Booth slid one arm under her head allowing her to rest against his bicep, his other arm dropped over her hip, his hand splayed across her abdomen as he pulled her back into his body. She sighed as she snuggled into his warmth, his face nestled against her neck as he dropped little kisses on her shoulder.

"I love you so much Temperance, I never wanna lose you."

"Mmm... You won't, I love you too."

She flicked the torch off and rested her hand in his. It was a few minutes later that Booth realised she was rocking herself, it was a slight movement and he barely noticed it except for the rustling of the fabric on the sleeping bags.

"Hey..."

He whispered to her, she turned over facing him.

"Are you ok?"

She frowned not that he could see her face in the dark.

"Yeah why?"

He smiled.

"Why are you rocking?"

"Huh?"

"You're rocking yourself... why?"

Her brows unwrinkled.

"Sorry."

Booth felt around for the torch and turned it on its lowest setting.

"Nothing to apologise for, I'm just curious why you're doing it, I've never noticed it before."

She smiled.

"We've never slept together before Booth."

"We've shared beds before, quite a few times actually."

She grinned at the memories.

"Well yes, but you don't normally get as close to me as you are now."

Booth tilted his head conceding the point.

"True... so why are you rocking?"

She ducked her head, not giving eye contact.

"I dunno, I've done it since I was a child, if I'm annoying you, I can move away."

Booth kissed her forehead.

"You're not annoying me, I was just curious. You say since you were a child, does that mean since going into foster care?"

She nodded. Booth pulled her to him, rolling onto his back with his arm around her waist, she lay her head on his bare chest, the sound of his heartbeat strong under her ear.

"So it's a comfort thing?"

She thought about it a moment.

"I guess, I mean it always has been, but at the moment, here with you I think it's just a habit thing."

Booth felt his chest swell. She had essentially just told him she felt safe and loved in his arms and that was something he had always wanted for her.

**OHH, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL REWARD YOU WITH ANOTHER TOMORROW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own diddly squat. I make nadda, and yet the reviews you send me, leave me feeling happy and content.**

**A/N: Nothing about the story, I broke my tooth. How you say? Was I eating an all day sucker or a piece of candy NO! I was eating a damn piece of broccoli, I mean seriously, come on broccoli? Dentist said I must have had a pre-existing injury to my tooth, I'm thinking I would notice if I got hit up the side of the head... No, I know what cracked my tooth to begin with... It was that darn piece of carrot... low down, rotten, over rated vegetables, Grrr. Any hoo...**

Booth woke early the next morning, a mass of auburn tresses across his chest. Soft breaths ghosting across his abdomen, he smiled. Her hand unconsciously gripped his shoulder as she sighed against him. Booth placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head and rolled her onto her side. The morning was cool and after he shimmied out of his sleeping bag he covered her with the extra material.

Seeley got dressed and leaned over to wake his son.

"Hey buddy, we going fishing?"

Parker's eyes sprung open and he sat up. He watched his dad tie his boots up, for a moment dazed by the quick wake up. Parker looked over to Tempe seeing she was still sleeping, he frowned.

"Is Bones coming too dad?"

Booth smiled.

"Nah, Bones doesn't like fishing buddy, so we're gunna let her sleep ok, she'll be here when we get back."

Parker thought about this a moment before grabbing his cargo pants and a jacket.

"Will she be lonely?"

Booth looked back to his girlfriend and chuckled at his son's worry for her.

"She'll be ok, come let's go."

Parker crawled out of the tent as Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan's cheek.

"I love you, we'll be back soon baby."

She mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you too' but the only bit he understood was.

"I'll miss you."

She snuggled into the covers and sighed contentedly.

"I'll miss you too Temperance."

He zipped the tent down on the way out and looked around the camp grounds, everything was still and quiet, the sun was only just getting ready to rise, its orange beams poking up in the horizon. Booth grabbed the fishing rods and the bait he'd brought, he stuffed a bottle of water in his cargo pant pocket and moved to join his son.

"You ready bud?"

Parker grinned happily and walked with his dad along the river bank.

"Dad... can I ask you something about Bones?"

Booth stopped momentarily, gauging how serious his question would be.

"Yeah, but I can't guarantee you I'll have an answer."

Parker smirked, he knew his dad would know the answer, he was an expert on all things Bones related.

"Why doesn't Bones have kids of her own? I think she's a great mom"

Booth sighed. He looked around a moment and put all their fishing gear down.

"Take a seat pal."

Parker sat on the sand, watching as his dad did the same. Booth grimaced, he hated sand, since getting back from Afghanistan he had avoided the grainy particles like the plague. Booth looked to his son, who was waiting patiently.

"Parker, Bones has seen alot of horrible things in this world, and as a child she had alot of horrible things done to her..."

"Like Shaun with me?"

Booth winced, he hated thinking of that bastard.

"Yeah pal, and alot worse, you know Bones was in the foster system, that she didn't have a mom and dad when she was growing up?"

Parker looked confused.

"I thought Grandpa Max was her dad?"

Booth frowned, wondering how long he'd been calling Max Grandpa for.

"He is buddy but when Bones was young, Max and Bones mom had to go away and leave her and then her brother left her too."

Parker's eyes clouded at the thought of her being all alone.

"So then foster people took her? Didn't she have any more family?"

"No pal, she didn't have anyone else to look after her, so child services came and found her a place to live and sometimes the people that were supposed to look after her, weren't very nice, do you understand."

Parker nodded.

"Well Bones spent a really long time believing that nobody loved her and she grew up thinking that she was unlovable."

Parker looked horrified.

"But dad we love her."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah pal we do and I think she's actually starting to believe that, deep down, I think she's realising that we love her alot and she's starting to understand that she's not alone anymore, that she has a family that won't leave her during the hard times..."

"She's stuck with us huh dad?"

Booth chuckled.

"She sure is buddy... but we have to be patient pal, coz she's still learning. Bones thinks that because she loved her parents and they left and her brother left and a whole lot of other people left, she believes loving someone means they'll leave her... what Bones doesn't see is, she's already loving people with her whole heart, she loves you and her dad and her brother, she loves Angela and all the squints..."

"She loves you dad..."

Booth smiled, glad his son could recognise love at such a young age.

"Yeah she does buddy and we're not gunna ever leave her are we?"

Parker shook his head vehemently.

"And one day, when she believes she'll be a good mom and she's learnt that love doesn't mean you have to say goodbye, she'll have a baby and she'll love it."

"I know, I was just wondering... do you think she would mind if I called her mom?"

Booth grabbed his son and hugged him tightly. He was so proud of his son, of the man his boy was becoming.

"I think you should ask her pal, but don't be upset if she gets scared, remember that last time she called anyone mom was when she was fifteen years old, so it's gunna be a big thing for you to call her mom."

The mop of blond curls nodded.

"I know, but I wanna show her I think she's an awesome mom."

The boys spent an hour or so reeling fish in and letting them go, Booth caught a few big ones but was happy enough to set them all free again, he smiled at the memory of Brennan's face when he told her they didn't keep them, she was happy that the slimy creatures got to live. It was after seven when they walked back to camp, a few people were up and about and waved politely, others were obviously not morning people.

"Go wash your hands pal, with soap. I'll meet you in there."

Parker ran off while Booth took all their stuff back to the site. Booth popped his head into the tent and smiled, she was still amongst the covers and from what he could see she was on her side in a little ball sound asleep. He closed the tent and made his way to the toilets just as Parker was coming out.

Parker crept quietly into the tent, and smiled when he noticed her eyes open and watching him.

"Morning mom..."

He lay down beside her, speaking quietly and looking timid.

"Is it ok if I call you that?"

She smiled and stroked his hair.

"It's very ok Parker, if you think I deserve it"

Parker moved a little a closer to her, his hand taking hers.

"I do, you're a great mom, and I wanna be your son, if you want me."

Tempe rolled onto her side and hugged him, tears running down her face.

"I would be honored Parker, so very, very honored, thank you."

Booths head popped inside the tent, he looked to his son with a smirk. His loved one's lay on their sides facing one another, their foreheads resting together as they smiled contentedly.

"How'd I guess you'd be in here?"

Parker raised his eyebrows playfully.

"I guess intelligence runs in the family huh dad?"

Temperance roared with laughter as Booth tackled his son, leaving the three of them a tangled mess of limbs.

The boys left the tent allowing Tempe to get dressed for the day, while they started breakfast. Brennan grabbed her toiletries and headed for the shower block, where she brushed her teeth and tied her hair back in a pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. For the first time in years, she looked rested and happy and she realised she had done nothing but spend a day with the two people she loved most in this world. Gathering her things quickly, she suddenly didn't want to be away from them a moment longer. She smiled seeing Parker bouncing around the fire, as he spoke with his dad animatedly.

Walking up behind Parker after throwing her case in the tent, she draped her arms over his shoulders, resting her chin on top of his head. Parker grinned like an idiot at his father, he knew his real mom loved him but she wasn't usually affectionate, so Parker revelled in this new found experience with his new mom.

"So did you guys have fun fishing?"

Parker tilted his head back and smiled as Brennan kissed his nose and then released him.

"Yep we caught heaps, dad caught a huge one, I thought he was gunna cry when he let it go."

Parker laughed and dodged a piece of apple that came flying his way, from his father's direction. Tempe walked over to Booth, she tip toed up and kissed his lips, Booth wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her off the ground for a second before touching her back down again.

"Good morning beautiful."

She smiled, her eyes bright as she leaned up to kiss him again. In the background both adults could hear Parker making exaggerated kissing noises.

"Bluh! You two are gross."

In reality Parker didn't care, he was just glad they were finally together. He had never seen his dad smile so much and Bones looked really happy too. Booth pulled back slightly looking down into the blue eyes he adored.

"What was that for?"

He questioned, his smile still in place. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do I need a reason?"

Booth chuckled and shook his head.

"Absolutely not, you can kiss me whenever you want."

She nodded and leaned against his torso, watching as he went back to prepare what looked be the perfect fruit salad.

They ate amid laughter and happy chatter, when breakfast was over, Brennan and Parker were cleaning up and Booth went into the tent to change. He could hear his son and girlfriend laughing together until a loud bang sent birds squawking and flapping away before plunging the whole park into an eerie silence.

Booth bolted out of the tent, his pulse rapid, he noticed them instantly. Bones had obviously pushed Parker to the ground and thrown herself over him, and a effort to protect him. Her brain, like Booths had automatically assumed gunshot, it was an occupational hazard, best be safe than sorry. Booth rushed over to them, kneeling at his girlfriend's waist, his palm caressing the back of Tempe's head.

"Hey, are you two hurt?"

Brennan sat up, her eyes wide as she pulled Parker close to her while Booth eased her into his lap. Booth noticed her instincts to protect Parker were on full alert, one of her arms was around his upper torso the other was holding his head to her chest.

"Wha... What was that, I... I thought it was a gunshot but..."

Booth could see that despite she knew there was no real danger, her fear for the twelve year old she was clinging to was real.

"It's ok, I think it was tyre blow out, it's ok."

Booth gently rubbed her shoulders as he looked into his son's eyes, he knew he was fine but his kid was extremely intuitive and he could tell Parker was staying in Brennan's embrace to help her calm down, Parker understood she needed the reassurance he was ok and the best way for her to feel that was by contact, so he stayed wrapped in her arms until she was ready.

"Par... Parker..."

She kissed his head hard.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?"

He smiled.

"I'm ok mom."

Booth helped them both up, with a hand on his son's shoulder he made sure he really was ok, and with a tilt of his head and a glance to the tent, Booth told him wait inside for a minute.

Brennan was still on high alert, her eyes were darting left, right and centre. Booth cupped her face and kissed her lips softly.

"It's ok Bones..."

She swallowed tightly, tears in her eyes.

"I thought someone was trying to... I thought..."

Booth pulled her flush to his body and listened to her muffled statement.

"I've only just got you both and I thought..."

Booth tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"No... shhh, it's ok, I'm fine and Parker's fine, baby Parker's great, sweetheart you... oh I love you so much Temperance, the way you shielded him... God you blow me away sometimes, it took me a second... seriously a second, to get out here and you were already down protecting him, you're amazing baby, I couldn't even tell he was under you, except for the fact that your body was so arched... Oh I love you..."

He kissed her forehead.

"I love so much..."

He kissed her cheeks and then her lips and then pulled back to look in her eyes again.

"You'd make a damn good soldier Temperance, but you're an extraordinary mother, and I'm so glad our son has you."

She held his gaze, the flicker of a smile on her lips as she realised that her instincts to protect, had indeed kicked in. Booth saw the flash of understanding cross her face and he caressed her cheek softly with his thumb. Her gaze darted to the tent and back again.

"Will he be ok?"

Booth chuckled.

"Sweetheart there is not a scratch on him, and he was smiling, he's gunna be just fine, I promise."

She searched his eyes for the tell tale signs that he was sugar coating it but she only saw truth, and nodded accordingly, her eyes quickly flashing back to the tent again. Booth smiled, she was desperate to go check on his son. Booth stepped aside and inclined his head toward the canvas structure.

"Go, be with him."

Her eyes glistened with nervous tears as she ducked inside the tent. Parker was sitting up reading again, he cast his eyes up and the familiar scent of vanilla that wafted around him and smiled at her. Tempe dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his face in her hands she searched his eyes for fear, uncertainty or anything other than contentment and love; she didn't find it.

"I'm ok mom, I promise, you don't need to worry."

His voice was soft and had a tone she had heard many times in his father's.

"Are... are you sure, did I hurt you when I pushed you down, are you..."

"No, mom I swear I'm good."

He kneeled up and pulled his shirt up showing her that his skin was blemish free, not even a scratch or red mark to be seen.

"I... I'm sorry to have jumped to the wrong conclusion out there, I thought it was a gunshot but..."

Parker crawled over to her, their knees touching and smiled.

"You thought it was a gun didn't you."

She nodded and looked down guilty faced.

"Yes, I'm sorry I worried you and ..."

"You thought that someone was coming after you or dad?"

She nodded again and swallowed.

"But I still should have recognised the sou..."

"So when you pushed me and laid over me you were trying to save my life."

Again she nodded but slowly raised her face to his.

"Yes but it wasn't a gunsho..."

"So you were protecting me."

Her eyes widened.

"Ye..."

"So you were being a mom... my mom."

Tempe sat there a little stunned that the child in front of her was able to appeal to her logical side so easily, she smiled; he was definitely a Booth.

**News Flash- If you review, I write so much quicker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- You know the drill...**

**A/N: So... another chapter aye... go on, go on, I know you don't want to chat to me. READ... Tell me what you think.**

They had decided to go back up to the falls and have a picnic lunch by the water. They were walking slowly, nobody was in a rush. Booth had made some sandwiches for lunch and packed plenty of water. He quietly listened to Parker chatting to Brennan about his school project.

"But is that all they ate, just meat?"

She smiled.

"Parker back then, there existed a system; a hierarchy of sorts. There were two groups and in most cases, the men were the hunters so they killed the food and the women were the gatherers so they collected and often prepared the food."

"What did they gather?"

"Well mostly berries and eatable plants and flowers, sometimes shell fish if they lived by water."

Parker was intrigued.

"What about fish, did they eat fish."

"Well the men would catch fish Yes, if they lived within reach of it."

Parker tilted his head.

"Mom..."

She inhaled deeply loving her new title.

"How did they catch fish, they didn't have fishing rods did they?"

Tempe chuckled.

"No, they would have used spears but before that, they learnt to catch using their bare hands."

"Cool!"

Parkers impressed exclamation echoed through the forest.

"Wow that must have been really hard to do, wish I could do that..."

Parker looked to his dad with a bright smile.

"Wouldn't it be awesome dad... to catch fish with your hands?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah it be pretty great Parks, I'd save a heap on bait."

Tempe's eyes shone brightly.

"Well why don't I teach you?"

Parker looked stunned, his mouth dropping open in awe.

"You can do that... wow."

She nodded and blushed at his obvious amazement.

"Sure, I'll show you when we get to the falls."

Parker's excitement had grown tenfold as he skipped off a little ways, wanting to get to their destination quicker than the current pace allowed. Tempe fell back in line with Booth, she clasped his hand and leaned into him.

"You know Bones, if you weren't his idol before, you are now."

She smiled and revelled in his arm wrapping around her firmly. Booth set up their picnic lunch a few meters back from the water, he smiled listening to the sounds of laughter emanating from his son and girlfriend. Unlike yesterday, Parker hadn't hesitated a moment to dive right into the water, anxious to start his fish catching lesson.

"Now you must stand extremely still, bend your knees a little for leverage and place your hands at the surface of the water."

Parker carried out the instructions, trying to mimic Brennan's stance. She looked over to him and smiled.

"Now you must keep your hands, within the shadow your body is creating, otherwise you'll scare the fish."

He nodded.

"Then what?"

She giggled at his excitement.

"Then you wait, for the fish to come back."

Parker looked around, compared to all the fish that were around them, when they started, there wasn't one to be seen now.

"I think they know we're gunna catch em mom."

She flushed again hearing her title roll off his tongue, like he'd been saying it to her for years.

"They'll come back, don't worry, you just have to be patient."

Sure enough the fish slowly started to return and Brennan spoke in a whispered tone.

"Ok now, using your eyes pick out a fish you want to aim for, pick one close to you, in line with your hands. Focus on it and don't be distracted by any of the others. Once you've picked up on the pattern of how it swims, dive your hands into the water aiming for the next location of the fish."

Parker's face was blank, a look pure concentration, a look that made Brennan proud. When Booth had first asked her to help him enrich Parker's education, all those years ago, he was a child that couldn't focus if his life depended on it, now... She watched his hands shoot through the water, his reflexes were fantastic, his hands encompassed the silver fish and he scooped it out of the water.

"I got it, I got it."

Booth looked up at his sons exclamations, he smiled. He hadn't doubted his son would be able to catch the slimy creature, but he thought it would have taken longer.

"Ok let him go, before he suffocates."

Parker placed his catch back in the crystal clear water, smiling proudly as Brennan hugged him.

"Can I do it again?"

She laughed, do it as much as you want, just don't keep them outta the water for too long, remember, fish need to swim to breathe."

Parker nodded, turning as he heard someone entering the water behind him. Booth ruffled his son's hair and smiled.

"Lunch is ready when you want it."

They both nodded. Brennan stepped against Booth's bare chest, loving the feel of his warm skin against her thin swim suit. Booth embraced her happily.

"Hey buddy, Bones and I are gunna go for a swim ok."

He didn't answer just nodded, his concentration already being channelled into his task.

Booth's hands made tiny circles over his girlfriends back as she clung to him. Her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and her head nestled on his shoulder. They were standing in chest deep water, speaking softly and laughing each time they heard Parker's delight at catching another fish.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with us Temperance, it wouldn't have been the same without you."

She smiled and kissed his neck just under his ear.

"I'm glad you wanted me to come, I've never done anything like this before, I mean I've camped and stuff, but not just for fun and not with family."  
Booth was about to answer when a groan took over instead. Tempe sat up in his arms, stiffening when she saw what had sparked his vocalisation of displeasure. Walking up the trail was Steven with what was assumed his son and wife or significant other.

"There's ya water, now bugga off!"

Parker looked up with a frown, when all his fish had disappeared due to splashing. He sighed. The brown haired child ran over.

"Hey what's your name? I'm Peter."

Parker squinted at the new arrival, the boy was loud and Parker took an instant disliking to him.

"I'm Parker."

They were about the same age, although Peter was a little taller and rounder than Parker. Peter scrunched up his face.

"Parker? That's a stupid name, why'd your parents call you that..."

Parker tilted his head.

"I dunno, I didn't ask them on account I was a new born."

"You talk funny."

Parker rolled his eyes, ready for this annoyance to leave again.

"Is that your mom and dad?"

Parker looked up, seeing his dad twirling his mom around in the water. She was laughing and hanging onto his neck. Parker smiled, they looked happy together.

"Yep."

"Wow, your mom is hot..."

Parker's head snapped around to Peter, and angry scowl in place.

"I bet she's got great titties."

"Shut up."

Peter laughed and looked at his own parents. His mom was plump around the middle and tired looking, she had short cropped hair that was grey at the roots and brown at the tips. She wore a red bathing suit that was stretched to the max around her belly and a little saggy on her flat chest.

Steven was standing by watching his partner struggle to straighten out the blanket they had brought, the breeze had picked up a little and was flapping the material around. He scoffed and lit a cigarette.

"Dad says you should always pick the chicks with great tits, he said he messed up picking my mom for her personality."

Peter laughed. He looked up as Parker had begun walking off.

"Hey, where you going?"

Parker didn't glance back.

"To read."

Peter grimaced. He walked over just in time to see Parker pull a book out called 'A Study of the Human Skeletal Structure'. Peter pulled the book from Parkers hands as he sat cross legged on the sand.

"HEY! Give it back."

"What are you, a nerd?"

Parker stood up.

"Compared to you, I think a slug would be considered a nerd, now give it back."

Peter frowned.

"Did you just call me dumb?"

"Dumb as is in mute or dumb as in stupid, if you're referring to the latter then yes."

"Huh?"

Parker held his hand out for the text book.

"My book."

Peter grinned raised his arm up in the air and took position to throw it toward the water. Booth who had walked up unnoticed, snatched the book from his hand.

"Not a good idea kid."

He gave the book back to Parker, who took it gratefully. Peter scowled his eyes wandering the muscles on Booths chest, shoulders, arms and abdomen.

"Jeez, do you take steroids man."

Booth raised an eyebrow, not bothering to answer. He bent to pick up towel as Brennan stepped out from behind him. Peter grinned stupidly, his eyes roaming her body in much the same way his father's had yesterday.

"Christ..."

Booth and Parkers heads both snapped up at the blasphemous tone.

"Great tits and a great ass."

Booth wrapped a towel around Tempe's shoulders protectively and turned to the kid.

"Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree huh kid?"

Peter looked confused.

"What?"

Booth took a step closer.

"Get outta here kid. Go back to your parents."

The kid took off and Booth heard Parker breathe a sigh a relief. Booth clapped his hands together and turned to his family. Tempe was kneeling next to Parker with her arm around him, he was content in her hold and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Who's hungry?"

They both answered with enthusiastic yes'. After lunch, Booth decided it was time for a nap, so while he drifted off, Tempe and Parker went through his book together. They had been sitting there for half an hour, when Brennan noticed how pink Booths already tanned skin was getting.

"Do you feel like a swim Parks?"

He put his book down and nodded.

"Yeah."

She handed him some sunscreen after squeezing a little in her own hand, she gently applied it to Booths back and shoulders. He mumbled a sleepy thanks and she kissed his cheek before covering him with her sarong. Tempe applied sunscreen to herself and then took care of Parker's back, rubbing the white goo into his skin, paying particular attention to areas he already had freckles in. Parker returned the favour and then they were off.

"Mom... do you think Parker's a stupid name?"

She smiled.

"No, not at all, do you know how you got your name?"

Parker shook his head, he shouldn't have been surprised she would know, her and his dad talked about everything.

"When your dad was a soldier in Kosovo, he met a Corporeal Teddy Parker. They were in the same unit and after a few missions together they became friends. Teddy saved your dads life twice, he was someone your dad trusted and that's important when you're in a war zone, you need to be able to trust the men in your unit. Your dad went through a lot of bad stuff over there and Teddy helped him through it, made him laugh and stay happy. While on a mission Corporeal Parker got shot, your dad carried him three miles back to the rendezvous point."

Parker listened to the story intently, emotions flashing across his features at the words he heard.

"Did he die?"

She smiled sadly.

"Yeah baby, he died, and your dad spent a really long time blaming himself for Teddy's death. When your dad saw you for the first time, he hadn't been feeling so great, but you made all the bad stuff he was dealing with just disappear, just like Teddy did in Kosovo. He was your dad's best friend and he loved him a lot, so what better way to honour the memory of his friend than to name his son after the man who saved his life so many times."

Parker smiled.

"So I'm named after a soldier?"

She touched his cheek.

"No baby you're named after a hero."

Parker tilted his head confused.

"Teddy saved your dad that makes him a hero."

Parker hugged his mom tightly.

"Thanks mom."

She smiled, proud of herself for being able to allay his insecurities.

"Come on, I'll race to the fall and back."

Brennan slowed her pace as she neared the finish line, allowing Parker to catch up and take the lead. She laughed as he stood up and cheered loudly. She stood behind him, placing her hand over his mouth playfully, to quieten his cheers. Parker felt the kisses to his cheek and turned in her arms, hugging her fiercely. They pulled back after a few moments and Parker looked around.

"I'm gunna try and catch some more fish, while Peter is busy eating."

Tempe smiled at the exasperated tone to her son's voice, she nodded.

"I'm going to go and wake your father, before he gets third degree burns, have fun."

Parker grinned.

"Thanks mom."

He watched her walked toward his dad, she smiled and picked up a water bottle that had been laying on the blanket. Parker watched as she uncapped it and held above his torso. Parker couldn't help the grin, knowing his dad was already awake and waiting to pounce. True to form Booth waited until the last moment before he was doused, before he jumped up and scooped her off her feet into his arms. She yelped and giggled as he carried her into the water, holding her bridal style she was easily held close and he laughed at her reaction to being surprised.

"That was mean Booth!"

She hit his arm playfully. He looked shocked.

"I'm mean? You were going to pour water all over me."

She raised an amused eyebrow.

"I wanted to cool you down, you looked awfully hot."

She giggled as he continued to wade out further. Their laughter was interrupted by a shout from Steven.

"Oh you stupid bitch! Now look what you've done."

"I'm sorry Steven, it was an accident."

"You're useless woman."

He stood up walking into the water and perching on a rock, to light up another cigarette. Booth shook his head looking disgusted.

"Such a fantastic example he's setting for his son."

Parker looked to his parents after seeing Peter's. He was grateful his dad and Bones got on so well, sure they had their disagreements, but he knew his dad would never speak to Bones like that. He had never even seen his dad tell Bones to shut up, usually he just kissed her to make her quiet.

Brennan looked to Booth.

"People like that, just shouldn't be allowed to procreate."

Booth looked down into her eyes and smiled. He dropped a small kiss on her nose and then her lips. Peter walked back over to Parker who was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice the boy until he was close enough to scare the fish away again. Parker let out a frustrated groan and looked up.

"Are your parents always like that?"

Parker looked across at them, they were talking, with happy smiles, his dad flicking water at his mom every now and then. Parker frowned.

"Like what?"

Peter tilted his head.

"Like that."

Parker's brows knitted together, he was completely at a loss for what he was supposed to be commenting on.

"You know all, happy and touchy feely, they're always smiling."

Parker raised his brows.

"Because they're happy and they love each other."

Peter pouted.

"My dad said if he got to bonk your mom he'd smile more too."

Parker looked disgusted and walked away, only to have his wrist caught and pulled back.

"Where ar..."

Parker twisted and pushed, knocking Peter on his butt in the water. Steven could be heard roaring with laughter.

Booth dropped his mouth to Brennan's ear and whispered.

"Bones, have you been teaching our son karate?"

She smiled and tilted her head up cheekily.

"It's self defence... and yes, among other things... he's very quick study."

Parker swum out to them with a frown, they both held their arms out to him.

"Can we go now, I wanna go back to the tent."

Brennan frowned.

"Wha... Why? Did that boy say something to upset you?"

Parker looked to his dad, silently telling him he didn't want to discuss it in front of Bones.

"No mom, I'm just... I'm not feeling very well."

She placed the back of her hand to his forehead and felt for a temperature.

"Perhaps you've been in the sun too long."

He smiled.

"Probably."

They all walked to their setup and began packing things away. Parker shouldered the back pack so Bones wouldn't have to and his dad took the heavier one. They made their way back to the camp site, Parker leading not able to leave Steven and his family fast enough.

Making their way into the camp grounds, Parker noticed a man hiring canoes had set up near the river.

"Dad look..."

Parker pointed excitedly.

"Can we try them?"

Tempe frowned, not understanding how Parker could suddenly be feeling better.

"Go see how much they are buddy."

Parker ran down to the river bank and waited in line patiently.

"Booth, he said he was feeling sick?"

Booth smiled turning to his girlfriend.

"I think it was psychosomatic babe, he didn't like Peter..."

Tempe made her adorable comprehension face and smiled as Parker ran back toward them.

"The man said it's five dollars an hour and there's singles, doubles and triples, can we all go?"

Booth silently asked Tempe if she wanted in.

"Sure, I went canoeing in China once, it was alot of fun."

They put all their stuff in the tent and walked down to the water hand in hand. They hired a three man canoe and set out to paddle the down the centre of the river for half an hour before turning back. Booth did most of the work while Parker and Brennan alternated with their paddle. The view was amazing, and Tempe wished she had a camera with her.

"Hey look, I can see something in the water."

Parker leaned further over the side of the orange boat only to be pulled back by Tempe.

"Baby don't lean so far, you might fall in."

He nodded and turned back to smile at his dad. Booth shook his head, he knew Parker loved the way Bones was always trying to protect him. She was endearing when she was worried about his kid and the crease she got in her brow line only increased her lovability.

**Please review, more fluffy family time to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Here we are again, same old story, not mine, don't own them blah, blah, blah**

**A/N: Deep breath... Here we go.**

It was seven pm later that night. Dinner had been eaten and Booth and Parker were at the tent, while Bones showered. They had spent the afternoon, playing cards and board games: well actually they'd spent the afternoon teaching Bones to play board games and any other card game other than blitz. Booth had noticed his son was a little subdued again.

"Hey Buddy, something on your mind?"

Parker looked up and sighed.

"No, I'm fine."

Booth chuckled.

"Yes Bones."

Parker smirked at his dad, thinking of all times he'd heard his mom say she was fine and then half an hour later she'd be telling his dad that she was upset about something.

"Today... at the water fall... Peter said some stuff, and I got mad, I wanted to hit him dad, but I knew you would get upset at me but now I feel... I feel like I didn't... I feel like I let mom down, I didn't defend her... and I should have."

Booth knew he was missing some vital information, to make his son's story understandable.

"Well what did Peter say pal?"

Parker dropped his head and sighed.

"He disrespected her, said she had... well you heard him dad, what he said about her breasts and her..."

Booth chuckled at his twelve year old using the correct term, he hugged him.

"Parks, there's always gunna be guys like that, especially when Bones is involved, she's a beautiful woman and she has no idea of that beauty..."

Parker tilted his head.

"So it's ok that Peter's dad told him, that if he got to bonk her he'd smile too."

Booth looked horrified.

"No Parker, none of its ok. Unfortunately though, we can't stop people saying things, however, if either of them come near her, I may have to intervene."

Parker smiled conspiratorially, understanding his dad's hidden meaning.

Showered and in their sleep clothes, Booth and Parker were educating Brennan on the art of S'more making, when Booths cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned.

"I'll be back."

He got up after excusing himself and walked away from his girlfriend and son.

"Yeah."

"Booth it's Max."

Booth rolled his eyes, good naturedly.

"Yeah I know."

"So... a buddy of mine called today, said he found a Shaun Fuller in Indiana. The guy's getting ready to teach at a local high school there."

"And he's sure it's the same guy?"

"Yeah, forty one, drives a dark grey utility, license plate matches, I mean I can get a photo sent through but..."

"No, no, no I trust you, I mean it's not like this is a first for you."

Booth could hear Max chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Right, so my friend... he's got this business..."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what kinda business?"

Max was quiet for a moment.

"I think the professional term is 'behavioural modifier'."

Booth chuckled.

"Is that so."

Max grinned into the phone.

"Yeah, proven results too."

"I'll bet"

"So, should I tell my friend he has a new patient?"

Booth sighed.

"Can't be traced?"

"What's to trace Booth?"

Booth frowned, thinking about the obvious.

"Ahh money."

Max scoffed.

"What money... this is for family, this guy beat my future grandson, my grandson that has been having nightmares since."

Seeley Booth couldn't believe he was arranging to have Shaun beaten to a bloody pulp, more to the point he couldn't believe how easy it was, and how completely unaffected he was.

"Your future grandso... right. Ok."

"Ok as in go ahead?"

"Yeah, do it."

"Gotcha. So how's my beautiful daughter."

"Good, great even."

Max understood he didn't want anyone to know who he was talking to and so said his goodbyes with the promise of calling later in the week.

Booth took a deep cleansing breath and walked back to his family. Brennan looked up.

"Everything ok?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, never better."

He sat down next to her and watched as she dutifully made him a S'more.

Day three of camping. Brennan had woken early, the effects of the litre of water she drank during the night, finally catching up with her. She pushed of Seeley's chest where she had been comfortably sleeping all night, his arm encircling her fell to the side and his eyes opened.

"Hey, you alright?"

She smiled and kissed his lips briefly.

"Yes, although my bladder is another matter altogether."

Booth chuckled and watched her pull on a jacket over her tank top. She quickly pulled on her boots after checking inside them for critters and then stood up. Booth smiled, the blue hoodie, pink tank top, black boots and pink and white striped sleep shorts made for a unique combination.

"Damn woman, you could make a burlap look sexy."

Tempe frowned, confusion on her face this early in the morning was adorable.

"Huh? Wh... never mind, I gotta go..."

She unzipped the tent and disappeared between the flaps. Booth looked at his watch; ten to six, _'I may as well get up, start breakfast.'_ He kicked his sleeping bag off, pulled on his white 'wife beater' and snuck out the tent door, leaving Parker snoring quietly. Booth grabbed the esky and food bag from the car and took them to the camp stove he brought along. He had decided on eggs and sausages and toast for breakfast, he smiled pulling out a box of soy sausages and reading the cooking instructions. Tempe walked back to camp and smiled seeing her boyfriend sitting down at the table and chairs he'd brought. She quietly approached, knowing he'd sense her presence long before seeing her. He turned placing the box on the table and smiled, looking up to her as she came to stand in front of him. Booth pulled her gently to stand between his knees, his hands on her hips.

"Morning gorgeous."

She smiled, unsure if she would ever get used to his praises. She ducked her head shyly, a faint blush rising on her neck.

"Morning."

She noticed the box on the table and smiled.

"Booth you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me, I could have just had toast or an apple or something."

Booth pulled her down to sit on his knee, his arms wrapping around her frame and pulling her close.

"It was no trouble, how hard is it to pick up a couple of extra items."

She smiled and tilted her head to rest on his shoulder. Booth straightened one leg, tucking it under hers, so when he bent it up again she was positioned across his thighs, her legs dangling to the side. Booth ran his palm over her bare thigh, feeling the smoothness of her pale skin.

"So what are our plans for today?"

Tempe's question was quiet as she spoke into his neck. Booth sighed feeling her breath on his skin.

"I'm not sure yet, is there anything you'd like do?"

She shook her head.

"No. So long as we're altogether I'm happy."

Booth marvelled at his girlfriend. For a woman who said she couldn't change, she had certainly done a three sixty turn around. Booth kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I think that can be arranged babe."

Tempe smiled at the nickname, she had always rebelled against pet names but Booth had a way of making her feel special with each and every moniker he came up with. Bones would always be her favourite but she enjoyed hearing the others as well.

Booth looked up to the sky, the forecast for the week was for clear sunny days but it was a little cloudy at the moment.

"Would you like to go on a hike? There are some great caves in the park, we could check em out, maybe take a packed lunch and be back here for dinner?"

Brennan smiled, she loved to hike, having enjoyed the opportunity in many of the countries she's visited but hiking in her own backyard had never been achieved.

"Sure, do you think Parker would enjoy it?"

Booth scoffed, his son loved to explore, and caves were the perfect place to discover new things. Speaking of Parker, the tent flaps pushed open slowly and a mop of blonde curls popped out.

"Hey bu..."

Parker looked up, his eyes blurred with tears. Brennan jumped off Booths lap and hurried over to him, followed closely by Booth.

"Hey baby..."

She took his shoulders pulling him against her chest in a comforting hug. Booth placed one arm around Bones and the other hand went to the back of Parker's head, gently ruffling his hair.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Parker's arms wound around Tempe's waist, her warmth and love seeping into his very being. Parker spoke very quietly, his voice laden with shame.

"I had... I had a really..."

Booth cut in.

"You had bad dream pal?"

Parker nodded, burying his head in Tempe's chest. Brennan kissed his head and whispered into his curls.

"You wanna tell us about it?"

Parker shrugged, he pulled back slightly and looked to his dad.

"I'm sorry I'm not braver like you dad, I wish I..."

Booth pulled his boy from his girlfriend's hug and walked him over to the chairs. Booth sat down and Pulled Parker to stand in front of him.

"Parker... buddy you are fearless pal, you do things at your age that I would have been way to chicken to do. You make me so proud every day Parks, you're caring and so... so smart, you stand up for what you believe in and you fight for what's right, that's bravery buddy and that doesn't just go away because you had a bad dream..."

"It's not brave like you though dad, you don't let dreams scare you."

Booth scoffed and shook his head disbelievingly.

"Are you kidding pal, I have bad dreams that scare me all the time. I wake up sweaty and my heart pounding, I even wake up crying and then cry harder when I remember what I was dreaming about. Ask Bones how many times over the years I've called her in the middle of the night, asking if she's ok, wanting her to talk to me... how many times I've just showed up at her apartment in my pyjamas"

Parker looked to his mom with his eye brows raised. She was nodding in agreement with Booth.

"Ask your mom... your biological mom how many times I've called her in the middle of the night, asking her to go check on you, just to make sure you're safe."

Booth smiled to his son who was taking everything in as his father spoke.

"Dreams are a way for our minds to deal with what's happening around us pal, and you are not weak for letting them effect you, it's part of growing buddy."

Parker wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist, watching as Bones sat down next to his dad.

"I... I dreamed about Shaun... he... he comes and back and starts hitting me... but in the dream, he... he doesn't stop and I... I die"

Booth grabbed his son's shoulders and pulled him down into a strong hug.

"It's all over pal, you're not gunna die buddy and he's not gunna come back, you're safe with me and you got two mom's and you got all the squints and Max, he's never gunna get you bub, I promise."

Booth looked to his girlfriend over the top of his son's head. She smiled and nodded, silently telling him she thought he had said the right thing. Booth closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his son relaxing into his torso.

"It's ok buddy."

It took a few minutes, before Parker pulled back, with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks dad, I feel better..."

He looked around, seeing the ingredients for breakfast on the table.

"And really hungry."

Temperance chuckled and stood up ruffling his hair.

"Like father like son."

Both boys laughed and watched as she began cutting apples into wedges. Booth glanced at his son quickly to ensure he was indeed ok and then stood to help his girl.

Breakfast was filled with chatter about the days hike. Parker was clearly excited, he enjoyed being outside in nature and the fact he was with both his dad and Bones, made it all the more enjoyable. They each got dressed and ready for their adventure. Brennan made the lunches and packed a few snacks, knowing the boys couldn't go more than a couple of hours without some sort of solid sustenance. She packed water and filled three smaller bottles for them each to carry on themselves.

"Booth... where's the first aid kit?"

Booth popped his head out of the tent, followed by his hand attached to the aforementioned kit. Tempe frowned.

"Whys it in there, are you injured... is Parks injured?"

Booth chuckled at her over protectiveness.

"No Bones, we're both fine, I used the scissors out of it last night to remove a tag from inside one of my shirts."

Her face relaxed and she took the kit from his hands, packing it into the awaiting pack.

At seven thirty they left the camp site, storing the majority of their belongings in the truck. They were an hour into their hike when Parker stopped abruptly. He turned looking horrified and making his father and Bones rush to him.

"What's wrong pal?"

"Parker are you hurt?"

He shook his head a look of disappointment on his face.

"No, I'm ok."

Both adults frowned.

"Whoa buddy, you can't just look at us like someone told you your puppy died and leave it at that."

Parker scrunched up his face at his dad's analogy, while Brennan took her turn to look shocked.

"You have a puppy?"

Booth chuckled. Placing his arm around his Bones and pulling her into his side.

"No... Bone's there's no puppy..."

Her brows knitted together tightly, now completely at loss and thinking her hearing was failing her.

"But you just..."

"It's a saying Bones, it... never mind."

He looked back to his son expectantly, who looked mildly amused at their banter. Booth raised his eye brows in a 'well' expression and waited.

"It's... it's just... I left my book at the camp."

Booth searched his son's eyes, feeling a wave of relief wash over him, that something terrible indeed hadn't happened, Booth shook his head in relief.

"Oh Buddy... I wouldn't worry about your book, we have plenty to do today, besides..."

Booth glanced to Bones pointedly.

"What do you need a text book for, when you've got a walking encyclopaedia here?"

Booth chuckled at the playful punch to his arm he received from his girlfriend along with the smirk from his son. They continued on until they needed a break, or more to the point; Booth was complaining it was time for a snack.

"You did pack snacks right Bones?"

She smiled at Parker and then turned to face Booth her hand over her mouth.

"Oops, I knew there was something I forgot..."

It was Booth's turn to look horrified.

"What! No snacks, we'll starve Bones."

She started to giggle and turned back to face Parker who was trying his hardest not to explode with laughter at his dad's distraught face. Booth took in their behaviour and shook his head.

"Oh Bones..."

He walked up behind her, his arms circling her waist.

"That is mean, you are very... I can't believe you would lie to me... and in front of a kid, tsk, tsk Bones."

She frowned, his face was serious and she started thinking about the example she had set for Parker, she had intended to joke around but when looking back, she realised, she had indeed lied and she felt guilty. Her head snapped up to Parker.

"Your father's right Parker, I'm sorry for my bad judgement..."

She looked up to Booth, who had pulled back slightly at her reproachful tone.

"I'm sorry Booth, I... I understand if you have any concerns over my influence on your son and I can assure you, it won't happen again."

Booth frowned, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length.

"Bones..."

Her gaze was downcast in shame.

"Temperance..."

Booth placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Hey, baby... Are you kidding?"

Her eyes held tears, and Booth felt his heart break.

"Sweetheart... Oh Bones, I was joking..."

He crushed her against his chest listening to her whisper.

"I told you, I'm a terrible mother Booth."

Booth looked at his son, who was holding back his own tears at his mom's guilt. Booth held her tightly.

"No you're not, Bones I swear to you I was just mucking around baby, like you were..."

"You were right Seeley; I'm setting a bad example."

Booth knew she had concerns about her ability to be a mother; she was worried she wouldn't be able to love enough; she worried about her effect on a child's ability to show emotion and fit into society. He knew these worries made her vulnerable and he kicked himself for not thinking through his previous words to her.

Parker walked over to them slowly. He tugged on her arm.

"Mom..."

Booth cooed to her as a hushed sob escaped her lips.

"Mom..."

She looked down slowly at him, her own sadness reflected in his childish features.

"I knew you were joking, it wasn't a lie. Are you ashamed of me mom?"

Tempe frowned.

"What? Of course not... Parker why... I..."

Parker took her hand.

"I asked you because... because in the last few years, I've become more you than anyone else, and I'm really proud of that mom, but if you're such a bad example then I MUST be a product of that example, so if you think you're a terrible mother then you must think that I'm terrible too."

Booth beamed, his son used logic on Temperance Brennan. He watched her face as she thought about all he had said, he saw the conclusion arise in her eyes, he watched her relax. She looked to Parker and smiled.

"Thank you Parker."

Parker stepped forward into the hug and smiled.

They continued on their trek after a few pieces of fruit each. Parker walked ahead of them, pointing at various things and reading the map he held.

Booth looked to Tempe, who had been very quiet for the past half an hour, he entwined their fingers and smiled at her.

"You ok babe?"

She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for my reaction earlier, it's just..."

She paused, feeling a little overwhelmed. Booth halted their progress.

"Parker... Hold up for a sec buddy."

Booth turned back to his love, he gently stroked her cheek.

"It's just what Bones?"

She looked into his eyes, the bright blue were dull with turmoil.

"It's just... I would hate for either you or Rebecca to think I was a bad influence on Parker, and take..."

Booth sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"To take Parker away from you?"

She nodded weakly.

"Temperance, I would never ever take that kid away from you, I know how much you love him and how much he loves you. You know I can promise you baby, if for some reason, you and I were to..."

Booth looked up, not even wanting to put his next sentence out into the universe.

"If you and I didn't make it, if we broke up, for whatever reason, I swear to you, I wouldn't stop you from seeing him, you don't have to be afraid of that, and Rebecca; well when we get back to DC she wants to talk to you about becoming Parker's God Mother..."

Brennan's eyes bulged.

"Wha... but I don't believe in..."

Booth smiled and caressed her jaw.

"There's nothing religious about it baby, it means that if something were to happen to Rebecca and me, she wants you to have custody of Parker, so I doubt she's going to stop you seeing him either."

Brennan looked surprised, nobody had ever shown as much faith in her as Booth and now obviously Rebecca; to trust her with their only child, she knew the significance of that faith and it made her chest swell and her eyes water. Booth smiled at her bewildered expression, he knew she was running through all the other people in his and Rebecca's life that she believed would be better adept at taking care of a child full time.

"We want you Baby, Parker loves you and you love him back, that's what counts."

"But..."

Booth pressed his fingers to her lips and smiled.

"No buts, it is what it is, Bec and I talked and we both agreed that if you'll accept that's what we want."

Bones hugged her partner so tightly he winced before chuckling.

"Ok don't kill me just yet."

Brennan released her grip and smiled.

"I do love him Booth..."

"I know."

She ducked her head for a second before looking up.

"And I love you, very much."

Booth grinned, he would never tire of hearing those words from her lips.

"I know."

"Are you guys ok?"

Parker had approached quietly and was now standing to the side, looking a little worried. Booth reached out ruffling his son's hair.

"Yeah pal, we're good, let's go huh?"

Parker and Brennan nodded, the former taking his mom's hand and gripping her firmly. She looked at the big brown eyes that held so much of his father and smiled.

"Love you mom."

She swallowed.

"I love you too baby."

**Almost there, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- You get the picture right?**

**A/N: Ready, set, go...**

They reached the caves, panting slightly. Parker collapsed against a rock.

"Oh my gosh, that was so steep."

Brennan stood looking down at the hill they had climbed, it didn't look too bad from her position but her calves and thighs were protesting painfully. She turned to see Booth laying on the leaf littered ground and rolled her eyes.

"Seeley..."

She whined. He looked up with a smile, loving that tone from her, he enjoyed seeing her pout and hearing her whinge, she always looked adorable to him.

"Get up off the ground, you have no idea what's living under those leaves; spiders, snakes, ants."

Booth jumped up, not fancying been bitten by any of the mentioned critters. He walked over to her and smiled, his arms encircling her waist as her head rested against his shoulder.

"Should we do lunch now or after the caves?"

Brennan looked to Parker and then back to Booth.

"I think now, that way we're not hiking back on full stomachs."

Booth nodded.

"Mmm good point, I'll set up shall I?"

Tempe nodded.

"I'm gunna go chat to Parker for a while."

Booth looked up to his son who was still on his rock, looking down at the ground, his attention captured by something unclear.

"Ok."

"Hey Parks, wanna take a stroll with me?"

He smiled and nodded, happily taking the hand she offered him. They had been walking less than thirty seconds, when Parker spoke.

"Do you and dad need some alone time?"

She frowned.

"No, why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just wondering."

Tempe stopped and pulled on Parkers hand gently.

"Have we been neglecting you?"

Parker shook his head.

"No."

Tempe still wasn't fantastic at reading people but she could tell he was feeling a little side lined, she reasoned with herself that his feelings were totally rational, normally he would be gaining all his father's attention as it was, Booth's attention was split. She decided to make a conscious effort to make him feel better.

They had been walking the caves for about half an hour, looking at the pictures on walls and reading the signs. Brennan smiled and covered the sign in front of her.

"Hey Parker, come on over here."

He trotted over happily and focused on where she was pointing.

"What sort bones do you think these belong to?"

Parker crouched down trying to get a little closer to the skeleton beyond the small boundary fence. He squinted at the off white bones and tilted his head slightly.

"Bat bones?"

Brennan smiled hugely at his knowledge and held her hand out for him to high five it.

"Well done, oh you're getting so good Parker."

He blushed and stood up hugging her.

"Thanks mom, I can't wait to be as good as you though."

Booth shook his head, his son becoming a squint was never part of his plan but at least this way, he figured most of the time he wouldn't have to worry about his kid being in danger, unless of course he had knack like Bones, to find trouble wherever she went.

They explored for a few hours, until the boys started to complain of their hunger again. Tempe smiled, wondering how their bodies got through the night without a top up of food. She pulled Booth to a stop in front of her and unzipped the pack he was wearing. Quickly locating and pulling out two small bags of crackers, she handed them both one, earning matching grins from her companions.

"Thanks Bones."

"Yeah thanks mom."

She smiled. Being domestic had never been a desire for Brennan but standing here with these two she saw the draw to it and secretly she wanted it now more than ever.

"Maybe we should start heading back?"

Booth nodded at his girlfriend as he offered her a biscuit, which she declined. Stepping out of the cave, they noticed it was significantly darker than the time would suggest. The clouds were low and grey.

"Perhaps we need to make the trip back a little quicker than the one here."

They each filled their water bottles from the large supply bottle in Booths pack, making his back relax from the lack of weight now against him. A cool breeze rustled the trees and they headed off. Half way down it started to spit rain, Brennan looked up at the sky.

"We're not going to make it back dry, but we should pick up our pace or we're going to find ourselves in the middle of a thunder storm."

Parker took Tempe's hand as they started a slow jog through the forest, being careful about their footing. The only sound to be heard was the constant thud of boot clad feet hitting the ground. A rumble of thunder accompanied the foot falls and the heavens opened, dumping cold stinging rain onto the hikers. Tempe slowed her jog to a brisk walk, her attachment to Parker forcing him to do the same.

"Booth! Slow down, the ground will get extremely slippery, we need to walk again."

He followed her directions, knowing from the look on her face, they were walking for Parker's benefit. They reached the camp sight, wet and cold, each opting for a shower and a change of clothes.

Booth and Parker had been back in the tent for ten minutes after twenty in the showers. The rain had slowed to a light shower, but Booth could tell the storm hadn't reached its full potential yet. They had been expecting to find Bones waiting for them, she was the only woman Booth knew that could get showered and dressed in under ten minutes.

"Do you wanna run up to the showers bub, See if you can see or hear your mom? Just call out to her."

He nodded, grabbing his dad's umbrella he took off.

"Mo... What are you... Get away from her!"

Parker approached quickly.

"Hey it's alright kid, me and your mom are just talking."

Parker scowled at the man. Tempe's arm snaked around Parker's shoulders protectively.

"I said get away from her!"

Steven laughed, taking a step closer to Brennan as she assumed a fighting stance and pulled Parker behind her body.

Booth had decided after a few minutes to go in search of his family. He stepped up onto the decking that surrounded the shower block and recognised the raised voices instantly.

"Come on sweetheart, send the kid back to daddy, and you and I can have some real fun..."

Steven waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Tempe cringe as she made a move to walk away while shielding Parker. Steven felt a wave of anger at the knowledge this woman thought she could just walk away from him. Reaching out he grabbed her wrist, not expecting the solid roundhouse kick to his chest, followed by the boom of a male voice.

"I thought I made myself pretty clear, when I told you to stay away from my family!"

Booths strides were long and purposeful, his face was set, his jaw clenching as he lunged at the man.

"You dare to touch her?"

Booth took the scruff of his shirt in his fisted hand and leaned in close.

"You dare lay a hand on her."

Booth heard Tempe's voice break through his cloud of anger.

"Booth, let's go, we have Parker."

Booth held for a moment before releasing the material with a push to the man's already tender chest and took his position in front of Tempe and Parker. Steven backed off a bit.

"I... I... We we're just talking."

Booth smiled menacingly and shook his head.

"I don't really care, I warned you, I said, you stay away from them and... well this is not what I would call abiding my demands, is it?"

Steven shook his head.

"I swear man, I wasn't gunna do nothing, just... just talking."

Booth tilted his head and scoffed.

"That's not what it sounded it like you had planned..."

Steven held his hands up in front him in a surrender gesture. Booth snapped and grabbed his wrist hauling it behind his back and forcing up against the wall. Booth leaned in and growled in his ear.

"Last warning pal, stay the hell away from them or next time, I'll let her beat the shit outta ya and don't doubt that she can."

Booth applied pressure to his neck, forcing Steven's face to press hard into the wall and grunt.

"Ok... Ok man."

Temperance watched as Steven's face began to redden, a sign he was struggling to breathe, she carefully walked up behind her boyfriend, her hand gently caressing up his back and onto his shoulder where she squeezed him lightly as she whispered in his ear.

"Let him go baby... come on... Seeley let's go."

Booth released his prey after shoving him into the wall one last time. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her possessively into his frame and kissing her head, his other arm held out for Parker to step into and the family walked out into the drizzling rain.

The day had lost its light, it was four thirty in the afternoon and it looked to be about seven in the evening. Parker had been yawning every few minutes for the past half an hour and Tempe was laying next to him, Booth smiled as he watched them. Parker was lying on his back, a book held in his hands as it rested on his chest so he could read from it. Tempe lay on her side, facing Parker with a stupid smile on her face as she every now and then poked him softly. Parker was trying hard not to laugh at her playfulness and continued trying to ignore her. Booth chuckled, ignoring Temperance Brennan was like trying to ignore an earth quake.

"Mom..."

He whined, she giggled.

"What?"

She pouted back looking all innocent.

"Why are you poking me?"

She shrugged.

"I'm bored."

Parker smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna read with me?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Well whatta you wanna do?"

She grinned and poked him again. Parker burst out laughing, his real mom used to play like this when he was little. He dropped the book to his side and huffed in mock frustration. He turned onto his side and poked her back, raising his eye brows in challenge. Tempe sat up on one elbow and poked his shoulder. Parker imitated her and poked her arm. The game continued for a few minutes till they were both trying desperately not laugh.

Booth was glad they got on so well, he often thought about the few women he had introduced to Parker, it hadn't gone over very well. Parker didn't like to share his time with his dad and he had been rude and sullen to each woman, especially Hannah. Booth smiled, his son had good taste, he loved Bones from their first meeting at Wong Foos, that whole morning it had been; _who was that lady daddy, she's real pretty daddy, is she your girlfriend daddy ,can we see her again daddy. _Booth chuckled, gaining the attention of his minds subject. They smiled at each other mischievously and in a split second launched themselves at him, laughing as Brennan landed in his lap and Parker in hers. Booth grunted, his arms wrapping around them as they tried to tickle him.

Half an hour later Booth lay on his back, Tempe lay on her side facing him, her head on his chest breathing peacefully in slumber. Parker lay on his other side in much the same position, his head though rested against his dads abdomen and he snored softly. Booth had one arm each wrapped protectively around them, their joined hands resting on his stomach. Closing his eyes, he smiled, he had never felt so content in his life until this moment; the three of them together.

It was just after seven when Booth awoke. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the now dark tent and smiled seeing both his arms still full. He placed a gentle and tender kiss on Tempe's forehead, her eyes opened slowly and she smiled, knowing exactly who she was with.

"Hey..."

"Hi, what time is it?"

She felt him shrug his shoulder.

"My stomach says past dinner time."

Brennan giggled softly, she reached out and touched his cheek lightly, running her fingers down his jaw.

"I love you Seeley."

Booth leaned in and kissed her lips, his tongue asking for sweet entrance which she granted. Knowing Booth was pinned in his position, Temperance leaned up on her elbow, allowing stronger contact between them. She nipped at his bottom lip, while he sucked at her top lip. She tried unsuccessfully to suppress a quiet moan as she felt his hand sneak under the back of her shirt, his palm roaming her bare skin in a firm caress. She pulled back, his mouth following hers to his limit.

"We need to stop."

She whispered, he could tell from her tone she wanted nothing more than to continue.

"I know baby... but god, you taste so good."

She blushed. Parker stirred against Booths torso and slowly awoke to the feel of a tender hand stroking his hair. Looking up he smiled at his parents.

"I'm hungry."

Temperance just shook her head amused, by the father and son similarities. She kneeled up and kissed his forehead before poking her head out the tent flaps. The rain had stopped, but the ground was fairly soggy, she looked up to the sky knowing it was pointless but searched for clouds in the darkness.

"It's stopped raining for now, but I don't know how long that'll last, we should make something quickly."

Booth donned his boots and a jacket.

"Who wants what, you guys stay in here, it's cold out."

"Booth!.."

Seeley squatted down beside her, smiling at her pout he cupped her face and kissed her lips briefly.

"Stay in here please..."

She huffed and nodded, far too happy to bicker with him about his alpha male posturing.

"Dad, can we have hotdogs?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Sure we can pal, how many can you fit in that gut of yours... two?"

Parker nodded as he climbed into his sleeping bag. Booth looked back to the woman beside him, brows raised.

"How many can you eat?"

She frowned.

"Booth I don't eat mea..."

"Bones..."

He looked at her curiously, wondering if she really thought he'd forget she was vegetarian.

"I got those, sundried tomato and olive soy sausages you like so much."

She smiled and held up a single index finger.

"One please."

Booth moved to leave the tent but was halted by a hand on his wrist.

"Thank you Booth."

He frowned, not sure what she was thanking him for, he shook his head, silently telling her he didn't understand.

"For not forgetting; for remembering something that's important for me, something that is apparently easily overlooked."

"You mean, you being vegetarian?"

She nodded.

"Temperance, that's who you are, it's part of you, how could I overlook it?"

She hugged him tight and whispered.

"You wouldn't be the first."

Booth kissed her head and smiled.

"I won't forget, just like I won't forget I was with you the day you decided to become vegetarian."

She kissed his shirt covered chest and breathed him in, thinking back on all the firsts they shared together.

Booth walked toward the tent, his arms loaded with plates and drinks. He stopped at the threshold listening to the talk coming from inside.

"Do you think you ever will mom?"

"Have children? I dunno Parker, one day, I hope so."

"Will dad be their dad?"

She smiled at his curiosity.

"I would love to have a baby with your dad, would that be ok with you Parker?"

He grinned and leaned into her chest.

"Yeah, it'd be awesome mom, I could be a big brother and I swear I'd look out for em."

She hugged back.

"I have no doubts you would Parker... What would like a brother or a sister?"

He shrugged, tilting his head to the side and thinking.

"I think a brother would be cool coz we could play ball and stuff but... if I could choose, I'd want a sister."

Brennan frowned.

"Why's that?"

Booth listened intently, he thought for sure his son would want a brother.

"Well if I have a sister, I can look after her more, even when she gets older, I can protect her and stuff, you can't do that with brothers, I can make sure no one hurts her and give her hugs when she's sad..."

Tempe wiped the tears from her eyes, she could imagine Parker doing all the things he'd talked about and more, she knew he'd be a fantastic big brother to have and she hoped that one day she could make that happen for him. She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"You are definitely your father's son..."

Parker smiled proudly.

"A little sister would be so very lucky to have you Parker. I remember when I was little, my big brother was my hero, he was my best friend and I trusted him more than anyone in the world."

"Is he still your best friend and all that?"

Tempe shook her head sadly.

"No, your dad is all that to me now and I wouldn't change it for anything. My brother left me when I was fifteen and I didn't see him for many years, in that time I lost my faith in him and in people but your dad... he... he gave me back everything I lost, he gave me a hero, the best friend that I've ever had in my life, and someone to trust in without doubt but he also gave me back a family, he gave me you and one day perhaps he'll give me that little sister for you huh?"

Booth was stunned; he considered it a pretty fantastic leap from wanting a sperm donation to wanting a family with him. He schooled his features and ducked into the canvas shelter with a smile.

"Ok, dinner is served."

He passed out the plates of food and cans of soda, receiving thankyous and happy grins. The trio ate silently, enjoying the food immensely after the exertions of the day. Booth stole glances at his girl every now and then, he was awed that she come around to wanting children with him so fast, he knew the desire was there, and her knew that a lot of her fear came from self doubt and her insecurities about getting too close to people but the knowledge that she was working through those issues with the hopes of one day creating life with him was... a miracle. They all finished eating and although Tempe offered to clean up, Booth declined, telling her to stay warm inside the tent. Booth collected the dishes and trash, heading outside to clean up and ponder all he had overheard.

Half an hour later he returned to the tent and chuckled. Parker was fast asleep, his little snore filling the silence, while Tempe lay on her stomach reading the text she had given to the twelve year old, a book he was sure she'd read more than a few times before. She averted her eyes to his, smiling sweetly, she was glad to see him and that knowledge made the ex-army ranger, sniper, FBI agent, tough man as giddy as a school girl. He pulled his jacket and shirt off, leaving his chest bare and earning him a good looking over by the anthropologist.

"Hey baby, watcha doin?"

She shrugged and put the book aside.

"Waiting for you to come back in, you took longer than I would have thought needed."

He smiled sitting down to crawl into his sleeping bag.

"Wha... what's goin on here?"

He grinned looking at the bag. She smiled shyly.

"I joined our sleeping bags together... is it ok, I can unzip them again, I just thought...

She was cut off by a crushing kiss to her lips. Booth snuggled in joining the warm body already concealed within. His arms wrapped around her soft body, pulling her tightly against his entire length, his knees tucked in behind hers, her back flush to his chest. Booths hands moved slowly under her flimsy tank top, his palms splaying across her stomach and upper torso, his fingers tracing small patterns. Tempe stretched her body, giving him better access to where ever his hands wanted to roam. Booth closed his eyes, memorizing each hitched breath and every gasp she made, her skin was soft and warm, he felt like his hands were finally doing what they were made to do; loving her body.

"Do you know how much I love you Bones?"

She smiled at his whisper directly into her ear and turned in his arms.

"I assume it's consistent with how much I love you."

Booth rested his forehead against her and smiled. He felt her arm drop over his waist and her hand pulled him closer to her own body.

"Seeley..."

"Mmm."

"When we get back to DC... I'm done waiting, I want you so much... it's all I can think of, to have you with me... in every way."

Booth kissed her nose lightly and smiled.

"Are sure Temperance, there's no going back after..."

"Booth there's no going back now, I love you and I honestly don't think that is going to change, I'm done running, I want to settle down Seeley... with you."

"Me too Bones... me too."

The partner's fell asleep holding each other tightly.

**Another one down, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, they'd be making babies the old fashion way.**

**A/N: I think the muse is fading out on this one, so... we'll see how we go.**

"Dad... Dad... Dad wake up."

Booth jolted awake at his son's exasperated voice. He sat up and looked down at his boy.

"What's wrong pal... did you have a bad dream."

Parker shook his head.

"No, it's breakfast time."

Booth looked down and noticed his son was dressed. He turned noting his beautiful sleeping companion was missing and looked up hearing utensils rattling outside.

"Mom cooked the biggest breakfast ever, I helped, it looks awesome dad, come on, you gotta check it out."

Parker crawled back out of tent, leaving his father a little dazed as he shook the sleepy haze from his head.

"Parker, baby can you grab me the sponge please."

Parker dutifully did all he could to help his mom. She smiled as he stood beside her with a bucket of warm water, while she cleaned the grill.

"Thank you, would you like to pour the juice?"

He nodded.

"Ok."

He pulled the bottle out of the almost empty esky and filled the cups on the table. Two cups down and one to go, Booth walked out, tripping on a fallen tree branch. His loud exclamation scaring Parker into spilling juice over the table, he gasped and looked up guilty faced.

"I'm sorry, I was being real careful but..."

Brennan walked over with the sponge and a smile.

"It's ok, don't worry about it baby, it was an accident, it's just juice."

She cleaned up the spillage and ruffled his hair affectionately, before turning to her boyfriend with a concerned tilt of the head.

"Are you ok?"

He smiled as she tip toed up and kissed his lips softly.

"I am now..."

She kissed him again and nipped his bottom lip playfully before pulling away.

"How come I didn't feel you get up?"

She shrugged.

"You were asleep, very deeply."

Booth smiled, he never slept that well and believed it had everything to do with the fact she had been in his arms. Tempe scooped the eggs she had prepared onto the waiting plates, before looking to Parker.

"How's that toast coming baby?"

He looked up from the fry pan, where he was watching the French toast as it browned.

"Good, I think it's done."

She glanced at the pan and nodded, tipping the final two pieces onto a tray with the others.

"Seeley could you put the pan of water over the fire, I think I feel like some coffee."

Booth nodded, they were all busy and working efficiently, like a well oiled machine, he smiled carrying out his girlfriends wishes.

"Sure babe."

"Mom should I get the fruit salad out of the esky now?"

She looked up from where she was turning the sausages.

"Geez Bones, how much food did you cook?"

She giggled at his playful tone. They were leaving this afternoon, and the less food they wasted the happier she would be.

"That'd be great Parks."

Five minutes later they were all sitting down to eat a fantastic breakfast, they decided they would take a final walk up to the falls for a swim. Booth didn't want to go too far, when they got back Booth was going to propose an overnight stop as they headed home. He had been told of a carnival in a town a couple of hours away and wanted to take them both.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes, when Booth's voice cut through the silence.

"Parker, which way are we headed?"

Parker turned looking at his dad with a frown.

"Umm to the falls dad, duh."

Booth smirked at his son.

"North, south, which way smarty pants?"

Parker grinned, his dad always randomly tested his scout survival skills when they went camping. Parker ran to a large tree and walked around the trunk.

"Well, the greenest moss is on this side, so that means we're heading Northerly although we're sort of trekking to the side a little so it's probably more North East."

Parker turned to his dad and smiled a toothy grin, making Tempe laugh out loud.

"Good job Parks."

His father nodded proudly and let him return to leading them up the trail.

Parker was back trying to catch fish with his bare hands, his luck not as good as the first day he'd tried but it didn't stop him pursuing the task. He looked up hearing a rustling in the trees behind him, and automatically backed further into the water. He scanned the trees now in front of him, searching for the source of the noise he'd heard. Everything was still and quiet except for the chuckles and giggles from his parents.

"Parker... honey what's the matter?"

Parker could hear the sounds of bodies cutting through the water as his parents walked closer to him.

"Parker?"

He turned hearing the concern in his mom's voice.

"I... I heard a noise..."

They all looked up hearing the snapping of a branch. Temperance being her natural self took a step forward, with the intention of going toward the noise, until Booth's strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Alright you... just stay put huh?"

He whispered half joking half serious to her. She tilted her head up at him as he held her against his front, a compliant smile in place. They waited a little longer, following the movement of the bushes.

"I can see something..."

Booth and Brennan followed a line of focus created by Parker's pointed finger.

"Whe... oh..."

They all exhaled in relief, as a fully grown opossum walked out of the scrub.

"Shhh, if you stay really quiet it may come closer but opossum's are extremely shy."

Booth smiled thinking back to a case they'd had, where an opossum had eaten a cadaver. He chuckled at the mental image of Bones trying to scare the creature, he remembered her stamping her feet and clapping her hands as she 'shoo, shoo, shooed' the 'terrified' animal as it very slowly made its way into the shrubbery. She looked adorable.

Watching the creature, it was parker who first noticed the problem.

"Why's it limping?"

Brennan pulled out of Booth's arms and walked forward again. Booth smiled at the look of concentration on her face.

"I'm not sure but perhaps it has an injury."

"Can we help it mom, please?"

Booth shook his head at the compassion of his son. Tempe left the water and crouched down low as she made her way toward the creature. She frowned when she realised the reason behind the critter's lameness.

"Wow, look at mom dad, isn't she scared it'll bite?"

Booth grinned, if there was one thing he had learnt about his girlfriend, it was that when it came to animals, she held no fear. She loved them all and treated them like she'd been around them for years. Booth watched as the furry animal made a move to enter the scrub again, only to be halted by its tail being grasped.

"Oh she got it."

Parker exclaimed quietly and proudly as he hurried out of the water. Tempe turned to the boys with a frown on her face, her eyes shone sadly, a look Booth knew meant she was upset over an issue she deemed 'unfair'.

"Booth, do you have your pocket knife?"

"Mom! You can't kill it."

She looked shocked.

"Parker, of course I'm not going to kill it, I want your father's knife so I can cut the fishing line around its foot."

Parker watched his dad rummage through the pack he'd brought, triumphantly procuring the knife.

"Oh, can I help?"

She smiled as she wrapped the opossum in a towel and cradled it on her lap.

"Sure, come over here."

Parker walked over and sat down in front of her. Booth handed down the knife with a smile as he squatted behind his Bones.

"Parker I need you to hold his back leg out straight so I can cut away the line, can you do that for me."

The young boy nodded happily and watched as his mom went to work. Five minutes later the creature was free of its snare and waddling off into the bush again.

"Go wash your hands Parker."

He kneeled up and kissed her cheek.

"That was awesome mom, thanks for saving him."

"Her..."

Parker grinned at the correction, he knew was automatic for his super scientist mom. He got up and ran back into the water. Booth kissed her cheek also.

"Come on Ellie May."

Tempe snapped her head up giving him the pinchy face of confusion. He chuckled.

"Never mind baby, come on."

He helped her up as she shook off the towel and carried into the water with her, to rinse it.

It was a little after one when they got back to camp, Booth made lunch and they all ate.

"So, I was thinking, if you two wanted to..."

He watched them both lean in closer, their attention held by the anticipation of what he was going to tell them.

"That on the way back home we could stop for the night at a hotel in Yately, they have their annual carnival on at the moment and it's apparently huge, we could go?"

He was met with two big smiles and approval all round.

"Ok, well we should get goin then, once we've packed the car."

The truck was packed in record timing, rubbish cleaned away and the fire pit completely drenched and covered in sand.

"Alright, I suggest a toilet visit and then let's vamoose."

Booth scouted their camping site once more, making sure they left nothing behind and then climbed into the SUV where he joined his family.

"Ok, ready."

Two nods and an excited 'yes' and 'yep' later they were off.

The trip took under two hours, as they pulled in a hotel with a vacant sign already glowing in the afternoon sun. Booth looked to Brennan.

"This look ok to you?"

She smiled and nodded. The outside of the hotel was white, with federation styled awnings and eaves. A large American flag flew proudly out the front on the green lawns and a small children's playground was getting good use. Booth pulled the truck into a car space and squeezed his girlfriend's knee.

"You still happy to share, or..."

"No, that's good, if it's ok, I mean if you..."

"No, sharing is good."

They smiled at each other and nodded, laughing as Parker poked his head between their two seats and looked at them.

"So, we're good?"

Parker called playfully from the back, grinning when he was shot two equally amused smiles. They got out of the car and walked into the reception area.

"Hi there, welcome to the homestead."

"Hi, we wondering if we could get a room for the night?"

The young girl behind the counter smiled and checked the computer in front of her.

"Just the one room Sir?"

He nodded.

"Sure, will you be paying cash or card?"

Booth pulled his wallet out but his hand was batted away by Brennan as she lay her credit card on the counter with a smile.

"Credit thank you."

Booth glared at her and shook his head.

"Oh my God you're Temperance Brennan, Oh my god, I can't believe it's actually you."

The girl jumped off the stool she had been sitting on and ran around the front of the desk. Parker frowned and stepped in front of his mom as both her and Parker backed up into Booth, his arm going around her waist instinctively. Tempe's arms pulled Parker against herself in an effort to keep him close.

"Oh my lord, your family is so... adorable."

She pulled her cell out of her pocket and smiled."

"Please, please, please can I take your picture?"

The girl reminded Tempe of Daisy and she frowned, briefly examining the girl's features for similarities. The girl didn't wait for an answer and just snapped the picture, making Booth a little uneasy.

"Oh my... wow, this is so exciting."

Tempe's heart was racing, she hated encounters with fans, they made her uncomfortable and weary.

"Can I hug you plea..."

Brennan was already shaking her head in the negative, the thought of physical contact with a stranger was unsettling and most definitely unwelcome.

"Please, I'll be super quick I swear, you are like... my inspiration."

Brennan rolled her eyes, if she had a dollar for every time she heard that, she was sure she could support a small third world country. The girl lunged forward excitedly, knocking Parker out of the way. Booth's instincts kicked it up a notch and he was suddenly wanting to get his family out of here.

"Ok that's enough..."

The girl didn't listen, just continued to hold Brennan tightly, giggling about how her friends would be so jealous. Tempe was frozen, she could easily fight the girl but knew she would also injure the young woman in the process and so stood wishing for the moment to be over. Parker watched his mom breathing deeply, she looked nervous, like she wanted to get away. Parker scowled and pushed the girl at the hips.

"GET AWAY!"

The girl jumped back at Parker's yell and watched as the boy took his place in front of his mom again. Booth smiled proudly as Tempe moved in to stand behind him, pulling Parker with her. She was clearly tense after the incident and his son was not happy either.

"Wow he's a little..."

Booth spoke up in tone that meant business.

"Protective."

The girl smiled and made her way back around the desk.

"It must be so awesome to have a famous mom."

She spoke in a childish tone to Parker but received nothing but a cool glare back from the boy.

"So our room?"

Booth stepped up to the desk as the girl swallowed tightly.

"Yeah right, sure. Here's your key, your room is half way down on the left."

She smiled looking into his brooding brown eyes.

"You know, I can see why Temperance chose you to..."

She made a vague hand gesture, in what Booth gathered meant 'date'.

"You are very... good looking, I mean you must work out and..."

Tempe felt her insides tense, she stepped around Booth and huffed. Giving the girl a pointed stare she spoke.

"If you're done ogling MY husb..."

Tempe looked up sharply at Booth, knowing he caught what was being said, she looked back to the receptionist, deciding she didn't care.

"We'd like to go to our room now."

"Oh I wasn't ogling I was just making an observation."

Brennan squinted at her.

"Observation noted."

The family turned, ushered to the door by a protective alpha female.

Booth placed the key into the lock and listened to the tumblers turn, before the door opened. Parker was first to run into the room, jumping onto the single bed by the wall. Brennan giggled at his antics, watching Booth place the bags on the side table and yawn. Parker was up exploring and ducked into the bathroom.

"Oh wow, you guys you should see how big the bath is in there."

He popped his head out and rolled his eyes seeing his mom and dad locked in a tight hug. Tempe pulled from it slowly and looked to Parker with a smile.

"Where's this big bath Parks?"

He grinned and ducked back into the bathroom again. Booth dropped to the bed, his head resting on the pillow his eyes drifting shut. The bed was a welcome comfort after sleeping on the hard ground for the past five days, and he felt his back releasing a little of the tension he'd been carrying.

"Seeley..."

He heard the sweet soft whisper and her weight sink onto the bed next to him. He smiled as she stroked her long fingers through his hair, the relaxing sensation making it hard to open his eyes.

"Seeley..."

"Mmm..."

She smiled as his eyes opened to hers.

"Parker wants to know if he's allowed to try out the spa?"

Booth rolled his eyes and made a move to get up but was halted by Tempe's hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here sweetheart, just tell me, I'll sort it out."

Booth smiled at her endearment.

"Is it safe?"

She smiled.

"He should be fine, as long as he leaves the setting on low and no putting his head under, I don't see the problem, I can give him a time limit of twenty minutes also."

Booth nodded feeling his eyes drift shut once more as Brennan got up.

Tempe turned at the bathroom door, to look back over at her boyfriend, she smiled seeing his relaxed features and easy breaths.

"So can I mom, can I go in the spa."

She looked down to where Parker had sidled up next to her and pushed his hair from his forehead.

"Yes, you may use the spa but... you have to keep it on the low setting, be out in twenty minutes and no putting your head under the water."

He nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Temperance filled the tub with water and poured in some soap, she smiled as Parker waited patiently placing his book on the edge of the porcelain tub.

"Ok, remember what I said."

He smiled.

"I promise mom."

She looked at her watch and placed a towel on floor beside the spa.

"Don't slip when you get out, step on the towel."

Parker grinned, sometimes she worried more than his dad, he nodded.

"I will."

With that she left.

Booth was lying on his side when Brennan came out of the bathroom, she smiled. He was lightly snoring and cuddling the pillow beside him. Irrationally she felt a wave of jealousy toward the pillow, and moved to remedy the feeling. Sliding the pillow from his grasp, she scooted in next to him and felt instantly soothed as his arms went around her waist pulling her close and tight to his body.

"I love you."

His sleepy tone sounded. She nuzzled into his neck, kissing his shoulder and whispering back.

"I love you too."

Booth's eyes opened at her declaration; it would never get old, he loved hearing her say the words she had always proclaimed she was incapable of saying or feeling and yet here she was... in his arms telling him exactly that. He gazed down into the blue eyes that had the power to calm and disarm him. He kissed her forehead and then her nose and she giggled and wrinkled it cutely making him chuckle. Booth brought his palm up, cupping the side of her face, bring his lips down onto hers. The kiss intensified quickly and soon they were both pulling back and gasping for air. Blues eyes had turned indigo and were visibly lust filled, her body flushed with arousal, he smiled.

"Oh baby... who's dumb idea was it to wait?"

She giggled, his voice was husky and his eyes wide.

"Umm that would be you, you can have all... the credit for that decision."

He grinned and nodded.

"Well, tomorrow night consider my decision revoked."

Her eyes flashed and he mistook it for uncertainty.

"Un... unless you don't want to, then we..."

She raised her brows.

"Are you kidding, Booth I'm counting the minutes."

He kissed her lips once more and smiled.

Parker opened the bathroom the door slowly, he could hear them whispering from the bed and smiled as two faces joined at the forehead looked down between their bodies to where he was standing. Parker memorized their happy faces before running toward them. He launched himself onto the bed, landing perfectly between their huddled bodies. They both laughed at him and pulled him into their hug kissing his cheeks simultaneously making him giggle.

As all three lay in the bed, sleep slowly claiming their tired bodies , only Brennan had the forethought to set the alarm on her cell to wake them up in a couple of hours. She rolled over keeping the cell in her hand, under her pillow and closed her eyes already being soothed by the sounds of father and son snoring their way into oblivion.

**Please review, please, please, please I love seeing the review number go up, up, up and away, it makes it so much better. Next chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- So you get the point by now right? Not mine, wish they were blah, blah, blah.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who review, you make this so much easier for me.**

He squinted, the noise getting louder as he became self aware again. Listening for a location of the beeping he lifted the pillow under his head. Booth smiled, seeing Tempe's hand under said pillow, she was clutching her cell, which just so happened to be the source of the rotten noise that had roused him from slumber. Prying the piece of technology form her grasp he switched the alarm off and smiled as her screen saver came to life. A picture of he and Parker stared back at him, it had been taken a couple of weeks ago at the Lab.

__

_Flash back_

_Bones had been sitting on her couch and Angela sat in a chair across from her, the coffee table between the two friends. Angela saw Booth and Parker enter the office quietly, with the intention of sneaking up behind the anthropologist. Ange with her cell already on her lap readied it to snap a photo of the surprised Brennan, instead she clicked and roared hysterically when it was the boys she captured with shock on their faces. Tempe had spun around at the last second before they 'rarr-ed' her and 'boo-ed' them instead. Their eyes wide and mouths open as they 'ahh-ed' in response._

_End Flash back_

Booth smiled, he looked down at the sleeping forms beside him. Tempe was on her side and Parker was snuggled into her. His loves eyes opened slowly, blue searching brown with a sleepy smile.

"Is it time to go?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

"Yeah, we should make a move."

Tempe looked down at the head of blond curls under her chin and grinned. She kissed his crown and whispered.

"Baby, wake up sweetheart."

He mumbled unintelligibly.

"Yeah come on bub, we're gunna go to the carnival."

Booth prompted, his son's eyes wide and awake instantly.

"Oh yeah, is it time."

Both adults chuckled.

"Yeah it's time buddy, so go to the bathroom or whatever and we'll get going."

It was packed at the carnival site, they had driven around for twenty minutes looking for a parking space and finally they were walking into the grounds.

"Whoa, can we go on that."

All three looked up to a monstrous double shot ride, currently dropping its passenger car at a great speed. Booth and Brennan had gave each other haunting looks, neither too excited at the prospect of going on the ride.

"Ahh, how bout we start with the Ferris Wheel buddy."

Parker groaned, deeming the giant wheel boring and slow. Despite his grumbling they made their way to the ticket booth slowly.

"Dad, I'm hungry, can we eat please?"

"Yeah sure pal, whatta you feel like?"

Parker began his silent search for food. Booth turned to Brennan who had been a little quiet since entering the park. She was a little pale and her eyes were wide as they weaved through the throngs of people. Her eyes constantly flicking back to Booth and Parker. Booth sighed, she hated crowds, they made her uneasy, he felt horrible for not thinking and took her hand in his pulling her close to his side. Tempe looked up and gave a tight smile, she had been trying to hide her insecurities but had obviously failed. Resting her head on his shoulder as they walked made her feel a little better.

"You hungry Temperance?"

She shrugged her shoulders making Booth smile.

"How about we share some cheesy fries and we find a quiet place to sit for a while?"

Tempe nodded, feeling a little relief at the prospect of escaping the huge population at the carnival.

"Hey mom, can I swap you a ketchup fry for a cheesy fry?"

She smiled, handing the basket over to him. Brennan was sitting between Booth's legs, her back pressed to his chest while his back rested against low brick wall, both their legs spread out in front of them. Parker sat directly opposite them, bright eyes and an almost full belly. Tempe took a sauce covered chip and popped it in her mouth, watching as Parker blew gently on his steaming cheesy one.

"Yum, I shoulda got them instead."

Parker looked down at his half finished serving with disappointment.

"Do you wanna swap baby, you can have these and your dad and I will share those?"  
She pointed to his basket that was currently sitting in his lap.

"Really?"  
She giggled at his delight.

"Yeah, here."

Swapping baskets, Tempe felt Booth's arm give her waist an affectionate squeeze. Booth didn't mind either way, so long as they both ate something and wouldn't be hungry.

Dinner consumed and trash binned, the family stood up. Parker took Brennan's hand closest to him and Booth took the other and suddenly Tempe felt the ability to enter the crowds comfortably.

"Ok so where to first?"

Tempe's voice was excited. Booth voice cut in before his son had the chance to say the 'Double Shot'

"Something easy, let's let our food settle before we go on anything likely to make us throw it all back up huh?"

"Can we go in the haunted house?"

Both adults shared a glance and nodded.

"Sure pal, to the haunted house we go."

They got their tickets and waited in the very short line. Booth stood behind Temperance, his arms around her waist, hands spread wide across her stomach, Parker beside her, she rested one arm across the child's shoulders and the other hand sat on top of the two on her belly.

"I wanna ice cream NOW!"

A child behind them screamed.

"I don wanna go on this, let Jessie go by herself, this is stupid."

"That's enough Ty, behave yourself, or we'll go straight home again."

"GOOD! I hate this place anyway."

Parker turned around slightly looking at the boy behind him. The kid was probably about the same age as him and the little girl was probably about nine or ten. Parker smiled at the girl, she had long blrown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a blue dress with little flowers on it. The young girl gave a shy smile to the boy in front of her, she stepped forward.

"Hi"

Parker blushed.

"H... Hi."

He tilted his head as her smiled brightened.

"My name's Jessie, what's yours?"

Parker watched her twist her hands nervously.

"Parker..."

She nodded about to speak but cut off by her brother.

"Oooo Jessie's got a boyfriend."

The girl's cheeks flushed pink and she dropped her head shyly. Parker scowled at the boy for upsetting his sister.

"That's enough Ty..."

His father grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the line. Their mom bent down to her daughter.

"Wait here Sweetheart, we'll be back in a minute."

Jessie's eyes went wide, she was used to her brother acting up and getting his own way but she didn't fancy being on her own at a busy carnival. Parker saw her agitation.

"You can wait with us if you want..."

Jessie smiled, she looked up to her mom and nodded that she would be fine. Parker stepped free of his mom.

"This is my mom and dad."

They both looked down and smiled warmly.

"This is Jessie."

"Hi Jessie."

She smiled and gave a cute wave.

"Is your brother always like that?"

She nodded sadly.

"Yeah, it's my birthday tomorrow and I wanted to come here but Ty didn't, so we'll probably have to leave earlier, so he doesn't get too mad, we always do what Ty wants."

Parker listened sadly.

"That's bad. Happy birthday for tomorrow though..."

Parker looked to his mom and grabbed the stuffed elephant he'd won out of the bag she was holding.

"Here, I won this but I think you should have it, in case you have to leave, it can be a birthday present, I hope you like elephants."

Jessie took the grey animal and smiled.

"Yes they're my favourite, thank you Parker."

It was Parker's turn to blush.

"You're welcome."

Booth and Brennan were grinning ear to ear as they listened to their son and the little girl chat. Booth leaned in whispering to Tempe.

"They make it look so easy..."

Brennan smiled.

"Kids don't feel the pressure to protect their emotions like adults, that why they tell the truth so easily."

Booth kissed her cheek softly with a smile. The line began to move forward and Jessie looked a little startled.

"You can come in with us... can't she mom?"

Tempe looked down and then up to Booth and back at Parker.

"Sure sweetie, if it's ok with her parents."

Parker and Jessie smiled.

"I'll just go ask."

She ran of having spotted her parents not too far away scolding her brother.

"Can I go in with Parker and his mom and dad, they said if it's ok with you it was ok and with them and the line is moving and I really want to go in please..."

Her mom smiled and walked back with her, she cleared her throat watching as Booth and Bones turned to face her.

"Jessie said you've offered for her to go with you and your son?"

Booth smiled.

"If you're ok with it."

Booth held out his hand to shake and Tempe did the same.

"I'm special agent Seeley Booth I'm with the FBI and this Dr Temperance Brennan."

Booth flashed his ID and watched her face relax.

"Oh, I'm Trish, It would be great if Jess could go in with you but only if you're sure."

They smiled.

"It's fine, we'll meet you on the other side, besides it's unfair for her to miss out."

Trish nodded, she kissed her little girl on the forehead.

"Thank you for this."

Brennan placed her hand on the young girls shoulder and they walked into the haunted house setup. It was dark inside and quite a few degrees lower in temperature than outside. The typical sounds of ghouls and gremlins were echoing off the walls and somewhere the sounds of chains being dragged could be heard. As they walked the corridor, kids in front, adults following behind, a large spider dropped from ceiling, Tempe gasped as Booth pulled her close instinctively seeking to reassure her, Jessie squealed and grabbed Parker's hand.

The four made their way slowly through the narrow corridors, into the mirrored halls and past the room of dancing skeletons.

"That was pretty cool."

Parker exclaimed happily, still holding Jessie's hand in his. Brennan smiled at the easiness of Parker's affection.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to see it."

She turned to Booth and Brennan and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me come in with you."

Booth smiled.

"You're very welcome Jessie, can you see your parents."

She looked across the crowds seeing her mom and dad waving at her.

"Yep, over there, Ty looks mad, I guess we're going home now."

She looked disappointed and hugged her elephant tight.

"Thanks for my present Parker."

She tip toed up and kissed her cheek, making Booth think about the time Bones had kissed his cheek in the doorway to Hayley's hospital room.

"You're welcome, have a good birthday tomorrow."

She nodded and then walked slowly down the steps toward her family. Trish waved to them and handed something to her daughter who ran back toward them.

"My mom said you guys should have these..."

She handed Booth a stack of tickets.

"We won't need them."

Booth smiled and took the tickets from the little hand that stretched out to him.

"Thanks Jessie."

"You're welcome and thanks again."

Both adults nodded and watched as she turned to Parker.

"Bye Parker."

"Bye Jessie."

Parker had been quiet since Jessie left, he was wondering why Jessie's brother didn't take care of her and why her parents didn't punish Ty for his bad behaviour.

"You alright baby?"

Parker looked up at his mom, noticing for the first time that his dad wasn't with them.

"Where'd dad go?"

She smiled and sat down on bench that had just been vacated.

"He went to get you and I an ice cream."

Parker smiled.

"Mom, when you have a baby, do you think me and her will get along?"

Tempe smiled, he was set on having a sister.

"Parker, you're a very easy going young man... are you worried you may not get along like Jessie and her brother?"

He nodded.

"Jessie was really upset that she had to go and her brother didn't care, I don't want to be like that."

Tempe pulled Parker between her knees.

"Baby that won't happen, you are a very loving boy, you're kind and caring and you know how to treat people, especially when it comes to family. I don't doubt that you will argue but I think in the long run you will treat your sibling with respect and love."

Parker smiled thinking about all his mom had said.

"I'm gunna do my best mom, I would hate for my sister to not like being around me."

Brennan smiled, she took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead hard.

"I love you Parker Booth, you're an amazing young man."

Parker blushed and grinned like an idiot.

"Thanks mom, I love you too."

When Booth returned to his family, he found them locked in tight embrace and he wondered briefly if something bad had happened. Walking over quietly, he sat down next to Tempe.

"Hey, you guys ok?"

They both turned to Booth and his concerned voice. Tempe smiled.

"Yep, we're good."

Booth handed their ice creams over, one cookies and cream cone for Parker and one cookies and cream cup for Brennan, he smiled at the fact their favourite flavour were the same. They all ate happily, Booth finishing Brennan's when she deemed herself full.

"Ok..."

Booth stood and clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Who's up for some games?"

Parker cheered .

"Can we do the shooting game?"

Booth placed his hand at the back of Parker's head ushering him through the crowds toward the side stalls, Tempe's hand firmly enclosed in his own.

"How about we let your mom pick something to do?"

Parker looked up a little guilty faced.

"Ok."

Brennan smiled and took Parker's hand in hers.

"I think shooting things sounds like fun too, is it a real gun, what do I get to shoot..."

Booth rolled his eyes at her excitement, making Parker laugh. They made their way to a stall front that had a small line up out the front. They watched as current participants fired at little metal ducks that moved on a conveyor belt.

"I'm not sure I approve of the targets being shot at, I mean why cute little ducks, doesn't that set a bad example?"

Booth turned to his girlfriend and smiled before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"You are... too cute sometimes baby... it's just a game and if you don't like this one, I'm sure there's another stall further along where you get to shoot little stick people."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes I believe that would make me feel better, it's far more likely for a person to warrant shooting than an innocent duck."

Parker and Booth both smiled at her, as she obviously zoned out. Booth pulled her with him as they walked on to the next shooting stall.

"How about this one?"

Tempe looked up seeing little metal human figures moving in different directions, she smiled.

"Much better."

They got in line and waited patiently for their turn.

Parker lined up his shot the way his dad had taught him in similar games and fired. The little pellets 'pinged' when they hit the metal cut outs. Booth smiled proudly when he hit four out of five of the targets, winning him a stuffed toy of his choice. Tempe was taking her shots, hit, hit, hit, hit, hit. She cheered loudly and poked her tongue out at Booth.

"See, you should give me gun, I'm a good shot."

Booth rolled his eyes again good naturedly. Before taking his own shots, Tempe and Parker moved to the side giving Booth room. Brennan shivered, there was something primal about watching Booth fire a gun, just like bashing a door down with his shoulder or seeing him take down a suspect, she felt her pulse quicken and despite knowing he would get every shot she still felt joy at his win. Booth chose his prize and turned to his girl and with a cheeky grin presented her with a big stuffed pig. Tempe smiled as she looked into the brown eyes of the little pink face that stared back at her.

"For me?"

Booth kissed her cheek.

"For you."

She blushed.

"Thank you... no one's ever..."

She looked up with blurred eyes.

"Thank you."

Booth kissed her lips and wrapped his arm around her waist as they moved along.

"Can I choose something next dad?"

Booth ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"Yeah buddy, what's it to be?"

Parker looked around.

"The chair-o-planes"

Booth nodded, his son had always loved them and he figured with his age and size, it wouldn't be too long before he couldn't go on them anymore.

"Alright, here's your tickets, go line up, we'll wait here for you ok?"  
Parker nodded as he ran to the line with the other excited kids. Brennan leaned forward on the fence surrounding the ride and looked as the ride spun around causing the chairs attached to lift. Booth stood next to her his back against the fence, Tempe tilted her head up to look at him a content smile on her face. Booth chuckled as she moved to stand in front him and leaned forward pressing against his chest her arms wrapping around to grip the back of his jeans waist band. Booths own arms wrapped around her torso pulling her close to his body.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

She smiled and ducked her head shyly.

"And how amazing you are with Parker, god Bones, he loves you to death, I've never seen him like this with anyone, he practically worships you... I mean I totally understand..."

She giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Seriously though baby, you just, you make him so comfortable and he just never stops smiling when you talk to him. You know Angela told me this trip would be a real eye opener for me..."

Tempe raised her eyebrows in interest.

"She said the three of us coming out here and spending time together would be a chance for me to see you and Parker like I've never seen before... and she was right, I knew you and Parks were close but I never realised how alike you both are, he's really following in your footsteps baby."

She smiled unsurely.

"Is that a good thing, are you happy about that?"

Booth hugged her close again.

"Yes, oh god yes Bones, I know I always say things about you turning my son into a squint but you know if that's what makes him happy, then I won't stand in his way and as far as I'm concerned, if he takes after you then what's not to be proud of."

Booth heard her sniffle into his shirt, gently he tipped her head up a tender finger under her chin.

"Hey what are you crying for?"

She gave a small smile as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I just... Booth I've... I never dared to imagine that I could be this happy, the thought of it used to scare me but... I've never felt so... so... you and Parker... you make me feel so wanted, I fear going to sleep in case I wake up and it's all been a dream."

Booth kissed her cheeks followed by her nose and then her teeth marked lips.

"It's not a dream babe, this is as real as it gets."

"MOM, DAD"

Parker's voiced reached their ears and they turned to see him sitting in a chair directly in front of them, a huge smile on his face as he waved frantically to them. They both laughed at his excitement and waved back.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Booth?"

Brennan and Booth turned to the voice. It was Tempe who answered.

"Yes, may we help you?"

Booth was a little shocked she didn't correct the woman for her assumption of their relationship status.

"Hi, my name is Sally, my son Joel is on the ride, he's sitting behind your son Parker..."

Booth and Bones turned back as she pointed to a boy that Parker was twisting to speak to.

"Joel has the early onset of motor neuron disease, he has trouble standing and is mostly in a wheelchair. They don't make the gates on the rides wheelchair accessible so I have to hold him up. Your son was the only child in that line who had the courtesy to help someone less able than he and for that, I thank you."

Booth's heart swelled, he often received praise for Parker's good manners and thoughtfulness but it never got old to hear the good when it came to his child.

"You're welcome."

Booth replied. Brennan turned back to the swings watching as Parker went round and round his arms out as he was flying a look of pure joy on his face, she smiled and waved each time he passed by.

"Please can we do the double shot now?"

Parker had been quiet about the ride for the last two hours, he hadn't even looked at it. Brennan turned to Booth whispered.

"Told you, he was just lulling us into a false sense of security, making us think he'd forgotten about it."

Parker raised his eyebrows at her playful explanation.

"Wow, you make me sound so much more sneakier than I really am mom, thanks."

Booth chuckled.

"Ok, come on but I don't want to hear any complaints that you feel sick and once we get up there, that's it, you can't back out, you've gotta drop."

Parker nodded enthusiastically, Brennan on the other hand crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I back out now."

Booth raised his eyebrows.

"The great Temperance Brennan is afraid of heights?"

She stood mouth agape.

"Not afraid no, I just don't feel the need to taste my dinner for the second time thank you."

Parker and Booth both scrunched up their faces.

"Ewww mom."

Booth grinned.

"Yeah ewww mom."

She slapped Booth's bicep and smiled watching as Parker took her hand and started pulling her toward the ride.

"Come on mom, it'll be fun."

She squinted.

"What part exactly, the part where we ascend at an incredibly slow pace giving time for natural anxieties to build, or the part where we plunge toward the ground, where the possibility of impact awaits us?"

Parker frowned.

"Do you think that will happen mom?"

She tilted her head to the side.

"The probability is extremely low."

She watched the slow grin spread across the boy's faces and shook her head.

"Come on let's go."

Booth and Parker high fived each other as Brennan walked toward the ride, feeling as though she'd just been logic-ed out of another debate by a twelve year old. The lines were long but progressed quickly with two passenger cars working in tandem. They were ushered into the bench seat Parker, Booth and Brennan, who had other people seated next to her. She moved as close to Booth as she could, feeling a little less tense when she wrapped her arms around his bicep. Booth smiled, she wasn't scared so much, just nervous and the fact that she had him to hold, allowed that girly side she kept hidden to appear. Parker was waiting patiently for the ride to start its climb and looked across to his mom and dad.

"Dad is mom ok?"

Booth looked at his girlfriend with a smile, her face was tucked against his shoulder her hands had a death grip on his arm. He looked to his son.

"Yeah she's ok, just tired pal."

Parker accepted the lie and went back to swinging his feet. The man sitting next to Brennan leaned across.

"Dude, I think your Mrs is chicken shit."

He spoke mockingly and eyed the woman next to him. Booth smiled, he leaned over to the guy and spoke quietly.

"Actually she's a scientist and has just calculated the probability of us all plunging to our deaths."

The man's face paled as he turned away and the ride began its journey. Booth heard Tempe giggle as she looked up from under her long lashes, he smiled and kissed her head. The view from the top was astounding, the carnival was huge and it was a sea of people below, lots of bright colourful lights twinkled in the night giving the grounds a happy glow. Parker took his dad's hand that rested on the hand bar in front of him and moved a little closer.

"You ok buddy?"

Parker looked up a little anxious.

"Yep, this is gunna be awesome."

Booth chuckled at his thinly veiled nervousness. Without a word Booth tucked his arm around his son giving a little extra comfort, Parker gave a small smile of thanks and watched the red light flashing in front of them. Booth pulled his arm free of Tempe's clutches and wrapped it around her waist pulling her close too. The light flashed orange, and Tempe tangled her dangling leg with his, the light turned green and they dropped. Booth felt Brennan's nails dig into his palm as she tried to contain her squeal, settling for a whimper instead that was muffled by his shirt, Parker 'woo hoo-ed' the whole way down after the initial shock wore off, Booth just grinned. The moment the hand bar was raised Parker was up.

"That was wicked, can we do it again?"

Tempe looked at the boy horrified.

"Not me, I do not enjoy that falling feeling, it's like sky diving and that was not a pleasurable feeling either."

Booth chuckled and took her hand as they exited the ride. They spent another hour walking around, looking at stalls and buying a few treats before Booth decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

**One more to go I think, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- Still not mine.**

**A/N- Ok so I'm working on an M rated Booth and Brennan's first night together after the camping trip. As requested by Legggate, it may end up T though, coz I don't think I'm so great a smut, we'll see.**

It was eleven pm when they got back to the hotel, all were tired and ready for bed. Parker was first to get changed and crawl into the single bed, he was asleep in minutes. Brennan decided to have her shower next, she was thankful for the hot water and the pressure behind it, the showers at the camp grounds were terrible for washing her long hair. She completed her nightly routine and walked out in her thigh length stolen FBI tee. Booth chuckled.

"Nice pj's."

She smiled cheekily and curtsied.

"Thanks."

Booth grabbed his towel and a pair of boxers, slapping her bottom playfully as he stepped passed her into the bathroom. She smiled hanging her towel up and crawling under the covers.

Booth inhaled deeply, there was something intimate about using a shower that his Bones had been in only minutes ago. He could smell her shampoo and that distinct vanilla scent that to him just screamed her name. Her shampoo was sitting on the shower edge and he picked it up, curious if that was perhaps the source of her scent. Reading the label he smiled '_almond milk and honey shampoo and conditioner' _sniffing the contents he recognised it but that wasn't the vanilla smell he associated with her.Booth washed himself as his thoughts focused on a certain forensic anthropologist that was lying in a bed they would share tonight. Jumping out he dried and dressed taking a few extra moments to shave his face.

When Booth exited the bathroom he smiled at the site of her, she was snuggled down on the right side of the bed, her eyes following him as he moved across the room to hang up his own towel. Booth walked around to Parker who she was facing and pulled the covers up over his sleeping kid and then turned to face his girl. Tempe smiled as he squatted down in front of her, his forearms resting on the mattress near her face.

"Hey."

Her eyes stared into his and she smiled.

"Hey."

Booth brushed back a lock of her hair that was threatening to fall over her face, his palm rested at her cheek and she pushed her face into it. Booth chuckled happy to watch her like this for all of eternity. She held up the covers.

"Are you coming to bed?"

Booth's pulse quickened hearing those words from her. He stood up and climbed in next to her, revelling in the way she cuddled into him, one of her legs dropping over his allowing their skin closer contact than ever before. Her cheek rested against his sternum and he tenderly rubbed circles over her back and shoulders. Tempe could feel her tee riding up with Booths movements and she shivered when her bare stomach was flush with his. Booth pulled her firmly against himself and whispered softly to her.

"I love you so much Temperance, you are so important to me baby."

She cuddled into him further her arms looping around his shoulders and squeezing affectionately.

"I love you too Seeley, I find I'm looking forward to tomorrow night immensely."

Booth smiled loving the way she didn't beat around the bush.

"Me too sweetheart, me too."

Booth dropped soft adoring kisses onto her forehead as he continued to caress her gently, listening as her breaths became soft and her body lax against him, telling him she was asleep in his arms for the fifth night in a row.

Tempe woke at two am according to the clock on the TV unit. She squinted a little unsure why she had woken until she heard a soft whimper.

"No... let me go... mommy help... mommy..."

Tempe climbed from the bed and hurried to Parker's cries. She kneeled on the floor and smoothed back his damp curls.

"Shhh, it's ok baby..."

He was twisting in his sheets and his normally calm face looked tormented.

"Mommy please... save me..."

Brennan felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She knew what it felt like to be calling out in a nightmare and have your pleas go unheard.

"Parker, baby... open your eyes sweetheart..."

Parker came around quickly, his eye scanned the room getting his bearings and then he launched himself into his mom's arms.

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here baby, it's alright."

Parker hugged her tightly, his lip trembling as he tried not to cry. Tempe rocked him gently as she made her way to sit on his bed and hold him closer still. She heard his sniffle into her neck and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's ok, I gotcha baby."

"I dreamt he was back again, I was calling to you."

She didn't need him to clarify his whispered statement, Tempe knew he was referring to Shaun, and she briefly wondered how long his nightmares would persist.

"I know Parker but you're safe, I promise, he won't come near you ever again, he's gone baby."

She felt him nod against her and kissed his temple as he pulled back a little. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his hair stuck to the side of his face in clumps, a testament to how worked up he had been.

"Why don't you go have a quick shower, and you can sleep with us?"

Parker nodded, peering over where his dad's eyes were now staring back at him. Booth had woken when Tempe left his side. He had listened intently to their interaction and smiled at Tempe's motherly instincts. Booth smiled and nodded at his son, silently telling him everything was ok. Both adults watched as the rumpled boy, grabbed some clean pyjamas and entered the bathroom.

Tempe looked to her best friend and gave a small smile, she was preoccupied and he could tell. Booth sat up holding his hand out to her, she took it happily and moved to stand in front of him.

"You never cease to surprise me Temperance, just when I think I couldn't possibly love you anymore than I do, you show me how wrong I can be."

She smiled.  
"Anthropologically speaking a woman becomes instantly more appealing to an alpha male when a he can see her as maternal and nurturing."

Booth splayed his hands across her hips tugging her to stand between his open legs, his head resting on her flat tummy as she stroked her fingers through his hair, they stayed in position till the shower could be heard no more.

"I should put some shorts on, before Parker comes out."

She moved from his clutches and bent down to her bag. Parker returned looking tired and pale, he dumped his dirty clothes in a plastic bag and walked to his mom, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand out to him.

"Come on in get baby, you're in the middle."

He didn't argue, the middle sounded great and he crawled under the blankets happily. Booth kissed his son's forehead and ruffled his wet hair affectionately. Tempe crawled in next to him, smiling when the young boy cuddled up to her, his head on her shoulder and her arms around his shoulders, as she dropped little kisses on his head, not unlike his father had done to her earlier.

"Mom, did you have fun camping with us?"

She looked down at his upturned face.

"Yes lots of fun baby, you know I've never been camping like that before."

How do you normally go camping?"

"Well for work but I don't get to swim and relax like we did and I definitely don't get all the hugs you gave me, so this was way better."

Parker smiled.

"I'm glad you came with us too, me and dad always have fun but this time dad wasn't saying 'I wonder what Bones is doing' all the time."

Booth placed a pillow lightly over his son's head, making him and Tempe laugh.

"It's true dad..."

Parker leaned over to whisper loudly in Tempe's ear.

"Last year he even rang you from a phone box, but then he hung up..."

"Parker!"

Parker laughed at his dad's embarrassment. Brennan looked across at him shyly.

"You were my prank caller?"

Booth chuckled at her shocked expression, he could discern the underlying playfulness in her tone and smiled.

"Sorry Bones..."

She smiled, he at least had the decency to look sheepish about it.

"I forgive you Booth, I thought it was you anyway, I tried to call your cell after you hang up, but it said you switched it off."

Booth smiled.

"Oh you were my missed call? Sorry my battery died."

She smiled, adjusting as Parker leaned up on one elbow to give her eye contact.

"His battery didn't die mom..."

"Parker."

His dad's tone was playfully warning, Tempe looked intrigued.

"Oh no?"

Parker shook his head grinning stupidly.

"Uh ah, he accidently dropped it in the river, coz he was day dreaming about you."

Booth groaned as his usually loyal son, told his secrets. Brennan and Parker laughed but for different reasons; Parker thought his dad being embarrassed was hilarious, Tempe on the hand laughed because she found his behaviour sweet and endearing but sided with that was tha fact she had dropped her home phone in the bath accidently that night, while she contemplated whether she should call him, just to hear his voice. She looked over to him, his pillow hiding his face, she could imagine his puppy dog eyes in full use.

"Seeley..."

Booth removed the pillow hearing her use his given name, he turned to give her the eye contact he knew she wanted. She smiled adoringly.

"I love you."

Booth grinned, glad she didn't look at him like she thought he was a 'big girl', instead she looked... peaceful, serene as if she had finally realised exactly how in love with her he really was.

"I love you too."

Tempe looked down to the smiling face of her new son and playfully poked his ribs.

"And you... I love you too."

Parker squirmed next to her his laughter filling their ears.

"I love you back mom..."

He wriggled as she continued to let her fingers dance across his torso. Booth chuckled at their antics.

"Dad help me."

Booth scoffed at his son's happy face.

"Help you... huh... after you told all my secrets to Bones, I don't think so buddy."

Parker flashed him a mischievious grin.

"I didn't tell her all your secrets..."

Booth looked to his boy who was barely struggling against his captor, and Booth once again realised his son was playing with her and not she with him.

"I didn't tell her about the picture in your wallet, or about the one under your pill..."

Booth slapped a hand down over his son's big mouth, his eye flashing to his girlfriend wondering how much she actually comprehended, from the looks of it she got it all. Tempe smiled as she pried his hand off Parker's mouth.

"How long has the picture in his wallet been there Parker?"

Parker smiled, thinking back.

"You know the Christmas we got you the tree, it's from then, dad said Angela took it the next day at the party you guys went to..."

Tempe smiled, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"But before that it was a picture of you, when you were a little girl."

Bones snapped her head up and looked to Booth with a quizzical expression, she was trying to think where he would get a picture of her from her childhood.

"You took the picture from my case file?"

Booth bowed his head, his cheeks flushed and his eyes looking anywhere but at her. Parker smiled at his mom's whispered voice, her tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"You can't be upset mom..."

Parker was great at playing the innocent.

"Not when you have dads picture in your desk drawer."

Booth's head snapped up at that, a sly smile taking over his face.

"I'm not upse..."

"Really... and what does this picture look like."

His dad interrupted her, Parker shrugged.

"Angela said she took it when you were locked in lab for Christmas Eve."

Brennan was about to deny what was being said but instead her mouth closed.

"So the truth comes out aey Bones?"

She smiled shyly before mumbling something about taking Angela's camera away from her. Booth chuckled at her empty threat and turned onto his side facing his son and girlfriend. Silence descended for a few minutes until Parker spoke again.

"Mom, when you have my baby sister with dad, will you be my real mom, like married to dad and everything."

She chanced a glance at Booth who resembled a deer in headlights, staring straight ahead. She knew Booth wasn't uninformed on her views toward marriage but she decided to speak her mind. Taking a deep breath she answered as calmly as possible.

"I hope so Parker."

She saw Booth's head turn to her in her peripheral vision and knew he was stunned. Parker was hugging her already and so she turned to face her partner, she couldn't help the smirk on her face at his obvious excitement.

Reaching for her hand Booth leaned over and kissed her lips hard before pulling back a little. Booth shook his head slowly in amazement.

"I should have brought you camping years ago..."

Tempe giggled, his eyes were bright as he looked at her adoringly. Parker's soft snores told them he was settled and asleep, his mind at ease with the knowledge his parents had plans for a future, his mom knew exactly how loved she was and his dad knew how much his mom had changed. He knew his family was stronger than it had ever been before and together would face anything thrown their way.

**End-Thanks to all of you, who read and reviewed and those who alerted and favourited. I love you all and you make writing for me so much more enjoyable. Remember there will be a T/M rated fic up soon, please be nice with it.**


End file.
